


the panty dropper

by sundowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Texting, bigbang does not appear in this story, explicit content at the last chapter what else, nor does gdragon, thirsty Oikawa, vocalist Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/pseuds/sundowns
Summary: Pissed and rain-soaked, Oikawa’s definitely got it worst when his thousands of yen have been swindled by a supposedly, most-anticipated BIGBANG concert only to be substituted by a rip-off rock band from the nearby undergrounds with the most ridiculous, most pretentious name ever. Who the hell names their band The Panty Droppers anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

"Due to the sudden heavy rain, we, the ADC production crew, would like to publicly apologize that the BIGBANG: MADE Concert has been cancelled."

" _What_."

A fuming Oikawa in an obnoxious yellow transparent raincoat is close to straining his throat as he screeches in disbelief, his voice possibly the most heard amidst the expected outburst of Tokyo Dome. He whips his head at his concert companion, Hanamaki who has nothing but a complete blank look on his face despite the place having uproar. He wants to rip his hair off bald seeing Hanamaki’s complete indifference.

"The agency of the band itself contacted us personally upon having them informed of the situation, and because they prioritize their artists' safety and tight schedules, both parties have agreed to have the event called off. Please don't fret, we will definitely return half of the money you paid, including an exclusive signed album by the BIGBANG members themselves, only to those who purchased the VIP and VVIP tickets. As for the half of the price that was consumed, we will post the budget breakdown through our Facebook page."

Oikawa's brain short-circuits and has possibly darted off into space the minute it dawned to him that the anticipation he's been bottling up for the past three months comes running down the drain by a mere 'typhoon' that isn't even close to a typhoon. It is just a light shower, neither a fucking hail nor a cyclone—(well perhaps he’ll most likely prefer it to be a cyclone because he’ll rather get attacked by a strong wind right at this moment). He knows how precious the members' safety is, yet due to the frustration he’s apt to think they won't even come close to flying around by a light wind right?

"YG is just fucking insane," he whines, almost close to crying, and does a little thrash that he almost hits Hanamaki with his crown lightstick. The latter doesn't even flinch; he just stares right at the empty stage, the bored look on his eyes screaming _impatient!_ as if he can't wait for this whole fiasco to end.

"ADC Productions wants to make sure to keep everyone's trust (Oikawa snorts) by bringing in a substitute performer of the night. In accumulation, the VVIP holders as promised will have an exclusive high touch with the members of the said band. Again, we are sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy the show with TPD. Have a good night everybody."

"Are you fucking kidding me." Oikawa deadpans, and then a second later, whirls around in frenzy, looking for signs of anything that may contribute as a sick joke to this helpless situation. He applied for a fucking part-time job for this. He sacrificed his free time so he can earn money and witness this moment in the flesh. He must have done something awful in his past lifetime because if that meant to suffer him, he’s certainly feeling it right now. He can only deflate in defeat and melancholy noticing that the people around him only have the same looks of disappointment. His blood pressure abnormally rises and falls with the whir of emotions flooding through his barely functioning brain. He thinks he might pass out, and might as well do.

"They think a rip-off band that I don't even know about can compensate the shit I went through for us to get _VVIP_? A VVIP, Makki! I'm even fortunate to get us two!"

Hanamaki seems unfazed by Oikawa's dramatic outburst, patting his friend's back in a half-assed attempt. "Now, if you listened and didn't get me a ticket. Like I told you. Your bank account would have possibly been living healthy up to this momen-"

"Shut the fuck up, Makki!" Oikawa punches him in the arm and Hanamaki flinches at the blow of sharp knuckles. If only Oikawa isn't close to bursting into tears, Hanamaki would have done the same to him like always. "You should at least be grateful I'm the type of influencer who lets you borrow their albums and buy you a VVIP ticket that's worth half of my soul-"

“It’s not like I asked for it.” Only, Hanamaki doesn’t say that. Anything to prevent Oikawa’s imminent whimpers.

"Listen. They'll pay you half of the price alright, and a signature album, too, Oikawa. A real one. Not a second-hand signed album. Not a printed one,” he wheedles on Oikawa as if he’s talking to a kindergartener. “I could even offer you a week's worth of ramen although I technically didn't sign up for this...but yeah I will," he quickly added when he sees his aggravated glare towards him, cocking his head towards the stage that is slowly occupied with a drum set, microphone stands and more or less four people. "They even got a stand-in for them-"

"A measly band like them can't even get toe-to-toe with BIGBANG, Makki, how dare _you_ use that word." He pinches Hanamaki's pale arm in a swoop and the poor guy squawks in pain.

"Christ, that hurt!"

Oikawa doesn’t seem to give a fuck as his short attention span gets redirected to a mass of people piling up towards the exit in mutters of disappointment. He really can't blame them. He feels the same sentiment.

With an indignant huff, he turns to his heels, ready to leave the goddamned place and follow the rest when Hanamaki grabs him by the elbow, one eyebrow arched upwards.

"Woah there. Where do you think you're going?"

Oikawa has an annoyed scrunch on his face like he's ready to release another wave of protests to justify how upset he is, like a machine gun. "Home! Because it seems that Oikawa Tooru doesn't deserve Tokyo Dome by any means! I'm going back to my hell hole and binge-watch concert DVDs starting from year god-knows-when because that's where I'll only see them, behind screens, Makki, and never in real life."

Hanamaki _almost_ feels bad for him. He doesn’t.

"Accept your fate Oikawa Tooru, and you'll continue living on with a peaceful life," he says with a dead tone of nonchalance before he reaches up to pull him into a headlock. The mere millimeters of height difference gives the former a slight advantage of doing so.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me-"

Hanamaki grunts when sharp knuckles meet the sides of his rib cage, corners of his mouth pulled into an annoyed sneer as he cradles his side with his hand. His other hand reaches out, ready to strangle the living air out of Oikawa

 "For fuck's sake Oikawa-"

A sharp strum of an electric guitar all of a suddenly echoes throughout the hall and Hanamaki's expression turns back to square one, the infamous pokerface, in an instant. "Oh, it's starting."

He pulls Oikawa harshly towards the railing next to him. He must have grabbed him harder than necessary because the latter groans when his torso collides with the steel barriers and they rattle against each other.

"Now, Tooru, you should be able to enjoy the aesthetic of Japanese rock from now on." Hanamaki has that irritating Cheshire grin on his face and Oikawa rolls his eyes. It's not like he really has another option now, so might as well delight himself to where his money can provide.

He looks at the stage with an uninterested expression, palm tucked under his chin as he waves his forgotten light stick absentmindedly and is entirely out of his brain. And then his attention is caught by the blaring red and black of the background screen, he's squinting very hard at the white text in Impact font that floats towards the middle. And as if it personally offends him, his eyebrow twitches.

_The Panty Droppers_

"What the fuck."

 

* * *

 

  

The lights on stage suddenly flicker to life, showing the members of the band equipped with a drum set, microphone stands and five members: a drummer, a guitarist, another guitarist ( _a bassist_ as corrected by Hanamaki—well shit, what does he know), the one who plays the keyboard, and -

Oikawa perks up immediately. Automatically. He’s clearing his throat as he fixes himself in a decent posture and looks—no, stares at what he assumes as the vocalist, just a meter and a half before him. He is all arms and muscles, tanned lines and smooth, fine skin that seem endless underneath that black muscle tee. Like a desert sand. Vocalist guy has a sharp looking face, eyes focused on adjusting his microphone stand, and that permanent, little scrunch on his eyebrow may or may not have made Oikawa’s chest jolt in a strange way.

Vocalist guy looks up at the intimidating sea of people before him, visibly nervous, smiles with a hint of awkwardness (Oikawa thinks it's cute), and runs his hand through his spiky hair as he licks at his bottom lip. Oikawa has his full focus on the Adonis at his front, lower half of his face tucked in his folded arms on the railings as he visibly swoons.

In short, he can’t look away.

"It's rude to stare, Oikawa." There's that signature shit-eating grin on Hanamaki's face again.

He shrugs, trying to seem blasé. "What can I say, he's attractive."

"Better than G-Dragon?"

"Makki!”

Hanamaki cackles like a hyena.

"Be quiet, it's starting!" Oikawa shushes him hard Hanamaki swears he might have seen a shower of spit in the lights.

"Gross."

"Hey, everyone. We are TPD." Vocalist guy's voice rumbles from the speakers, and Oikawa immediately has his entire attention on him, lips pursed to keep himself from embarrassingly fawning.

"Ooh. Raspy. I like it." Hanamaki suggestively wiggles his eyebrows at Oikawa.

"Fuck you, he's mine." Oikawa hits him in the arm for the second time, nose turned upwards as he ignores the rare amused expression on Hanamaki's face.

"We are very sorry for the unexpected news and the slight delay. I know all of you undoubtedly didn’t anticipate for us since we came unannounced, but I hope everyone enjoys the show with TPD. Have a good night all."

Oikawa bites on his lip as again the dome dimmed and a spotlight beams with an echoing click. His gaze trains to vocalist guy who has now his eyes closed shut and lips drawled into uttering the first line of the song. Oikawa is straight away weak. Vocalist guy’s voice is cold and husky in the nicest way possible, making the hair at the back of Oikawa’s neck rise with excitement. He can sense the guy’s ardor by the passionate facial expressions he delivers. Oikawa tries not to see it in a sexual way, because it’s common sense to know that it’s generally inappropriate to cater your libido in a public place.

A series of guitar strums followed as it blended with his voice, the piano pursuing, and the drums soon rattling into an exciting tune. Before long, it turned into a harmonious, upbeat verse, and the speakers rumble, making the crowd respond and jive into the song as vocalist guy serenades the confines of 5-hectare Tokyo Dome. As the chorus comes, more than half of the people are jumping on the balls of their feet—even the performers are. They seem to be very into it and even Oikawa can’t avoid whooping. Hanamaki appears to be enjoying more than him though, wildly waving his BIGBANG light stick above his head and hollering shamelessly.

The Panty Droppers appears to be relieved with the positive reaction from the crowd; their confident movements aren’t to be missed and their stage presence burns more than ever. Even Oikawa can’t deny that he is instantly charmed. (And that’s likely since he has such a supple heart.) Their individual appeals show without fail, however, the person Oikawa set his eyes on is, none other than, the spiky-haired vocalist, with all the muscle-y arms, and desert sand skin, and lean body -

who surprisingly seem to also have his eyes on him.

Oikawa’s heart leapt up to his throat. And inevitably he counted the approximate seconds they held their gazes together, as obnoxious as it sounds. And it is on the fifth second that Oikawa knows he can’t look away; more like he doesn’t want to, not when he’s given the opportunity to eyefuck an extremely attractive guy.

He watches vocalist guy’s lips twitch into a boyish smile, eyes still locked into his.

And then he winks at Oikawa.

Oikawa swears his brain has ricocheted to the topmost ceiling and dropped back to his head faster than gravity can allow that the impact sends him almost tripping on his feet. His knees grow tender. Hanamaki instantly gets him by the arm, like how a best friend’s instinct works as it should. The former gives him a weird look.

“The fuck, are you okay?”

 He quickly straightens his bearings and blinks. Vocalist guy isn’t staring at him anymore yet he can feel the warmth of his own face, blush displaying boldly. He grabs Hanamaki’s shoulders and looks at him with an intense expression Hanamaki identifies as—

“You have the-“

_Fanboy face._

Hanamaki winces as Oikawa huffs a strained breath, trying to hold back his inner fanboy yet failing to do so. The look on him just makes his face horrifyingly constipated.

“Makki. I think I’m sold.”

 

* * *

 

 

Not long enough, the two and a half hours of thrill-inducing, throat-tarnishing, energy-draining J-rock gala pass by and Oikawa can feel his feet grow sore that he has stopped bouncing around during the last song. There is actually no reason to as it will be clashing to the slow rock that has somehow managed to soothe the audience into silence. He isn’t sure if it's from the fatigue but it is enough to calm everyone down. And through the silence-induced atmosphere does Oikawa wonder how he didn’t even manage to give a speck of awareness towards this band before. And looking at vocalist guy just makes his frustration pile up a little.

They have shared a couple of eye-contacts and might-have knowing glances towards each other. And in every look vocalist guy gives him, it sends his heart into tender thumps. He doesn’t want to assume but he kind of swears his gaze lingers on him a little longer than he does with everybody else, be it a nanosecond or a swift moment. The mere assumption only makes Oikawa bite down on his lip as an attempt to hold his growing smile any wider. In the high-touch event, he’ll be sure to grab his name.

Spinning out in his own stupor, his face that screams _delusional!_ doesn’t go unnoticed by Hanamaki who elbows him with a pointed look. “Cut that out. You look like a creepy love struck high schooler.” Hanamaki’s face twists into a bothered look as he eyed him.

This seems to have pulled Oikawa from whatever illusions he had in mind, face pulling into a scowl as he elbows his friend back, way harder. “I’m not a creepy love struck high schooler.”

Hanamaki snickers at the blow and returns his gaze to this… certain bassist. He raises his hand to wave at the guy with dark, short, curly hair and droopy eyes, who acknowledges him with a nod. “Whatever you say, your Highness.”

Oikawa smacks his arm and stares at him with wide eyes. “You know him?”

“Nah.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment the song ends the band members each delivered their thank you speeches, only to be disrupted by a loud “ _Bassist guy, I love you!_ ” by Hanamaki Takahiro himself. Oikawa looks at him as if he is possessed or has grown a dick on his forehead and scoots away to avoid attention. Bassist guy looks surprised at the wild pronouncement of his love and laughs lightheartedly.

Oikawa gives out an insulted look, hand dramatically placed to his chest. “Makki, I have an image to uphold. If you want us to remain friends, stop being embarrassing.”

He doesn’t manage to get Hanamaki’s response though, because he has whipped his head to the stage so fast when vocalist guy chuckles. Microphone in hand, it’s supposed to be his turn giving out his speech and is more likely interrupted by one of Hanamaki’s shameless shenanigans. Putting that aside, Oikawa may have thought his heart did a little dance, or the sound itself may have poked at his soft spot. Vocalist guy has doubled over, and from the sides where Oikawa can see, the huge rip of the sleeve of his muscle tee exposes his abs that is most likely delicately carved by Michelangelo himself.

“Thanks for coming everyone. We’ll see you backstage.”

Right. Backstage.

As instructed, the VVIP and VIP holders file out for the awaited high-touch event.

Oikawa quickly drags Hanamaki in line and is delighted to see only about a hundred of people. He almost feels bad for the ones who went home; now they’re just missing out half of their lives.

While the queue proceeds, Oikawa is unavoidably antsy, making sure to fix his hair in the best position he wants and casually asking Hanamaki, “do I look cute?”, except that it is not Hanamaki that he asks and some bulky stranger with a stoic face and uptight posture.

“Uh, sorry, wrong person.”

Where the fuck is Hanamaki anyway?

As if on cue, there comes Hanamaki Takahiro jogging back to his respective placement. “Sorry, took a piss.”

“You mean wanking to that bassist guy.”

Hanamaki feigns an indignant gasp but there’s a hint of a smirk just dangling right at the corner of his mouth. It makes Oikawa squawk in disgust. “Wow, so crude, Oikawa.”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa tiptoes, trying to get a good view over the white long table where the band members are situated. His heart joggles at the sight of vocalist guy now in plain white v-neck, the clothing and the proper lighting contrasting and accentuating his bronze skin. The spectacle makes Oikawa admire the vocalist’s physical appearance even more, as in, he just wants to jump at his table and tell him he looks nice and _I love you_ and-

“Sir, please refrain from pushing. You’ll all have your turns.”

“Ah, sorry.” Oikawa mutters, not sorry at all, and gives the security guard a pseudo-apologetic smile. He tries to ignore the glare of the petite young woman (too angry for a small lady), who seems to have forgotten to take her yellow crown headband off.

He waits until the line before him shortens and not long enough, he’s three persons away from vocalist guy. For some reason, he feels restlessness and he keeps on biting the insides of his cheeks and rubbing his clammy hands on his jeans, in which he earns an impatient push from Hanamaki. The impact and surprise both send him almost stumbling on his feet.

“Why the hell do you look constipated? You need to take a shit or something?”

He groans. Hanamaki’s not making it any easier. He has no choice but to move forward, though, when familiar guy-with-gelled-up-obnoxious-silver-hair greets him with an enthusiastic “Hello! Thanks for coming!”

Ah, the flashy drummer.

The warm welcome makes his nerves calm a little and he smiles then proceeds to the next member with styled up black hair, bangs covering his other eye. Oikawa looks at the Toblerone-like nameplate where his name is encoded. Kuroo Tetsurou, guitarist. He glances back to flashy guy’s name. Bokuto Koutarou. Said Kuroo Tetsurou gives him that infamous Chesire grin and tries not to wince. Who knew he’ll meet one of Hanamaki’s own somewhere around here?

Once they shake hands and exchange a very brief conversation, he doesn’t dare glance back as he carries on to the pretty keyboardist. He has a solemn but attractive bitchface on, and Oikawa can’t help but smile lopsidedly. Certainly one of his face types. Akaashi Keiji offers him an acknowledging nod and takes his hand for a handshake. He has long, pretty fingers, smooth to the palm and warm to the touch.

“Thank you for coming.”

Well it’s not like he had a choice or something. Technically, it is their band that came for them but whatever. He’s too distracted and he can’t wait to get face-to-face with vocalist guy already.

So the moment Oikawa lays his eyes on him, vocalist guy’s eyes light up somehow in recognition and greets Oikawa with, what he interprets as, the softest smile ever.

_Ah, shit._

 Yet if Hanamaki were to judge him from the sides though, he’ll say he’s being delusional as always.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” greets Iwaizumi Hajime, from what his nameplate says. His name suits him and it makes Oikawa scream inside. He wants his surname. Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hands to his own and slips their fingers together. They fit just right.

Oikawa is a little taken aback before he remembers this was a high-touch event, so takes the chance to squeeze Iwaizumi’s hands. His smile is unusually coy instead of flirtatious and he huffs out a rather nervous laugh. Iwaizumi is staring at him with a soft hoarse chuckle. There it is again. The sound makes his pulse do wild thuds. He hopes Iwaizumi can’t feel it.

“Um, great show.”

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi mutters with a mix of hesitation and shyness in his voice. He swears he sees cherry dusting on his cheeks and, shit, Oikawa has to gather his sheer will to hold himself from making a commotion and kiss this guy right here right now. “Although it was kind of embarrassing that among other performers, it was us who had to replace BIGBANG.”

“N-no, I certainly enjoyed it! You guys were amazing!” Oikawa says in defense and might have accidentally yelled a little louder than necessary because he has heads turned to him. He can hear Hanamaki’s stifled snickers at the side.

Oikawa wilts a little.

 “Uh, thanks.” Iwaizumi looks at him with mild amusement, although it melts into, somehow, a worried one. “Your hands are cold. Do you…“

_You need to take a shit or something?_

Hanamaki’s voice unnecessarily rings in his head several times than needed that it makes Oikawa’s face contort in horror. Or in a way it might look like he _really_ has to take a shit. _No._ He does not need to take a shit and definitely does not need Hanamaki interfering with the highlight of his life at the moment.

“I’m fine, thank you. And you?”

_Okay._

Oikawa kind of hopes the ground opens up for him so he’ll rather be buried alive.

He internally whimpers and mentally facepalms himself for distractedly asking a stupid rhetorical question. He is supposed to be creative, not robotic. Oh well, it’s not like he will ever see this guy again so might as well just go along with the _series of unfortunate events_ he’s currently going through.

“Good.” Iwaizumi snorts and then gives Oikawa a tight-lipped smile. He wants to kiss him. “Sorry about what happened. Not to sound rude but if in any way you weren’t satisfied the guy next to me can give you one of our albums-”

“Just a coffee date would do.”

He says it out of impulse that he only realizes his own blunder when Hanamaki gasps and doubles over in laughter—his ludicrous hyena laugh is nothing to be ignored. Not only he is drawing attention to himself but also to Oikawa who looks obviously scandalized of the whole situation he created on his own. Oikawa panics and almost passes out, and his philtrum hurts from the impact of his hand slapped to his mouth.

However, Iwaizumi like the kind angel Oikawa views him to be, unknowingly goes in to the rescue and shrugs as if, _why not?_ Oikawa’s heart sings in joy. There’s always a positive outcome in being embarrassing. “Sure. Y’know you can just give me your-“

Iwaizumi doesn’t have the chance to finish his less than obvious question as Oikawa is forcefully dragged by the staff to interact with the next member. He mumbles an “ow” as he glares at her and then stares up at the guy with another renowned Chesire grin.

Just how many Hanamakis are here residing in Tokyo?

Speaking of, this is certainly the dude Hanamaki promptly declared his love to during the show—the bassist guy, Matsukawa Issei. Said guy takes a quick look at Iwaizumi (who was giving Hanamaki a pen and paper. _Huh_.), and then returns his gaze at Oikawa with a knowing look. This makes him blush profusely.

“Thanks for coming,” bassist guy says in a sleazy voice as he hands him a The Panty Droppers album along with the signed BIGBANG one. Oikawa coughs and is more than ready to scramble off his feet when he calls up. “Oh, he’s also single.” He cocks his head and juts a thumb to the oblivious Iwaizumi.

He certainly doesn’t need that information.

Or does he.

With a tomato-red face, Oikawa scurries off to his feet and thanks Matsukawa for whatever he has to thank for.

 

* * *

 

 

“I fucking hate you, Makki.” Oikawa throws his shoe at Hanamaki right after he takes it off the moment they arrive at their shared apartment. It hits Hanamaki square on his shoulder and when Oikawa kicks his other shoe loose, the thing has flown over and smacked the back of his head.

“Ow! Fucking hell- Oikawa, what the fuck?” Hanamaki swivels to face him with an assaulted expression, hand feverishly rubbing on the small bump beginning to form on his head. Oikawa is unperturbed and just holds his infuriated look towards him. “Okay, look. You’re being a sissy it wasn’t even embarrassing, for fuck’s sake. Vocalist-kun didn’t seem disturbed by it so quit acting such a weenie!”

“Easy for you to say, Makki, because you’re nothing but thick skin and no reputation at all so you’re fine with humiliating yourself!” Oikawa sticks his tongue at him like the brat that he is and mutters something that goes like, “why am I even friends with you”.

This doesn’t go unheard by Hanamaki and he takes an offended gasp, more dramatic than genuine. “You’re gonna regret saying that once I do you a great favor you’d never even think of asking—hey! Oikawa-”

_SLAM._

Hanamaki makes an indignant squawk.

“Just how dare he-“ He takes a sharp intake of breath and rubbed his more-than-done face, exhausted and worn out. He can only let out a reconciled wheeze through the cracks of his fingers as he questions his choice of a best friend. Oikawa is just an impossible little shit that is hard to tame—not even all the children in the daycare gathered and combined can draw level to how much of a pain in the ass he is.

 

* * *

 

It’s Sunday morning when Oikawa wakes up to his phone rattling against his mahogany nightstand. As much as he protests not to, he reaches out to grab it and almost drops the device right on his face. The strong glare of it makes him hiss and he quickly thumbs the brightness into the lowest level with one eye, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He swipes through his notification bar and scrolls through a series of notification from his Twitter, Instagram, and other social media platforms. What perks his attention though is when he notices a text from an unknown number, dated yesterday at 11:44 PM. He eyes it suspiciously for a moment before opening it.

**23:44 Received:**

**Coffee tmr at 3?**

Usually, Oikawa will ignore messages like this, assuming they’re just from his local admirers. Well the notion alone makes him sound like a pompous ass, but for some reason he is oddly in the mood to be intrigued and to entertain, so he types out a quick, sloppy reply to the stranger, small consecutive yawns escaping his mouth. His eyes water.

**07:05 Sent:**

**who this**

Clicking send, Oikawa drops his phone haphazardly somewhere to his side and throws an arm over his head. He yawns for the sixth time since he woke up and can’t help but wonder why the text sounds oddly familiar, like he had discussed it somewhere with someone. He is sure though, that he hasn’t met any acquaintances lately—his time can barely afford that nowadays, save for-

_Oh._

Oikawa sits up as fast as his body can allow, that his head throbbed and his vision blackened for a second. He hisses, clutching his poor head before frantically searching for his phone that has somehow magically disappeared into the rumples of his bed sheet. He mutters a series of colorful words here and there as he throws a dozen of his pillows haphazardly and all over his room. Despite the day’s earliness, all the sleep and plans of sleeping back in completely fly out of his head and dissipate into thin air when he finds his device just right under his crotch. He snatches and cradles it with all the care in the world as if it was a prized object, or a newborn baby, and right on cue, the thing vibrates with a text notification popping on the screen. So early in the morning does his thumb tremble while trying to open the damn message. His teeth gnaw at his bottom lip in eagerness, and hope sits in his throat and at the tips of his fingers.

**07:07 Received:**

**Iwaizumi Hajime.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written months ago and i totally forgot to finish it. this is kind of an experimental fic (because i had planned on dropping this) to see if anyone will come and like it. lmao this was crazy i don't know why i wrote this i just wanted rock band vocalist!iwaizumi winking at oikawa because dat thought had been torturing me for days.
> 
> this will probably have around 2-3 chapters, depends on the story flow and self-indulgent plots to be inserted.
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos will be appreciated. i'll see you guys in the comment section ;p
> 
> edit: finally got [tumblr](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/)! meet me there and ask me anything


	2. Chapter 2

_Shit._

Oikawa knows it's too early for his brain to short-circuit. He knows he’s at an untimely part of the morning to process information, too, but all it takes is this situation for him to feel them all at once. His brain is fried and he stares at his phone agape, like he just read his name on the heading of a morning news about how he suddenly became the millionaire of a lottery he never joined. The thing is, it's actually a mind-boggling metaphor because the guy he'd been flailing crazy at last night just texted him and even _asked_ him permission for a coffee date which is exactly akin to winning the lottery.

See, Oikawa wouldn't call himself a man of luck; he pretty much had a fair share of shitty life occurrences as much as he had good days. As of the moment, he's subconsciously praying he won't jinx the luck or fate or _whatever it is_ , currently in his hands.

He must have been staring at his phone like stupid because it pings again with another message from the same person—which is Iwaizumi Hajime—which is vocalist guy—which is the sole reason why he’s having a fucked up throat today.

 _Right_. He's too busy weighing out reality and imagination enough to forget that he still has to reply.

 

**07:10 Received:**

**This is Oikawa Tooru right?**

 

Oikawa quickly taps his response. His fingers are shaking uncontrollably and he wants to scream.

 

**07:10 Sent:**

**Hi yes, it's Oikawa! Who gave you this number?**

 

 _How impolite_. He grimaces realizing his response is just _bad_ the moment he reread it while it’s already sent. If Iwaizumi will have second thoughts of bailing out on him, Oikawa might as well just expect that. He is supposed to be good at socializing, not be an awkward chicken who forgot to talk.

He types out again.

 

**07:11 Sent:**

**And coffee date it is! (*** **ﾉ** **∀** **`*)**

 

**07:12 Received:**

**From ur friend. Hanamaki? He gave me ur digits last night**

 

**07:12 Received:**

**Oh. Good. For a second i thought u were gonna say no**

 

Oikawa whines and bites on his lip. Is this for real? It feels like a part of an extended morning dream and he sure is having difficulty containing his silly grin. Now he just realizes what Hanamaki told him about some _favor he never thought of asking_  during their banter last night. He's going to thank him for this later or maybe even offer him breakfast but of course he'll rather not burn the kitchen.

**How can someone say no to a hottie-**

_Nope, nope. Erase that_. Too soon for that. He doesn't want to scare Iwaizumi and blow the chance away.

 

**07:13 Sent:**

**Silly Iwa-chan! Ofc i won't (** **￣** **▽** **￣** ***)** **ゞ**

 

**07:13 Received:**

**Who's iwa-chan**

 

 _Yikes_. Perhaps he somehow went too far on that. He cringes but pushes with the thought that he might as well just go for it. Be calm, be friendly, _be casual_.

 

**07:14 Sent:**

**You, silly! (ᵔ.ᵔ)**

 

**07:15 Received:**

**...**

 

**07:15 Received:**

**How am i supposed to feel about that**

 

**07:17 Sent:**

**Honored, i suppose? (** **￣** **▽** **￣** ***)** **ゞ**

 

**07:20 Received:**

**You're weird**

 

**07:20 Received:**

**But like. A good weird**

 

Oikawa pouts at the first reply but as soon as he reads the follow up message, he feels another giddy smile crawl back to his face. Falling to his mattress on his stomach, he smashes his face to his pillow, breathes there for a couple of seconds before he's back at his screen again.

 

**07:22 Sent:**

**Hmm... did you fall for my weirdness yet Iwa-chan? (*/** **▽** **＼** ***)**

 

He knows that he's flirting, but who cares? He needs to strike while the iron is hot, right? Hit it until it breaks. Yeah, who cares.

 

**07:23 Received:**

**You're funny**

 

 _Wow. So stoic_. Oikawa feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment and once again buries his face into his pillow. That was probably a stupid attempt. He shouldn't have said that.

 

**07:23 Sent:**

**Are you mocking me Iwa-chan (`** **ー** **´)**

 

**07:24 Received:**

**Oh no i didnt. Srry im not really good at this texting thing**

 

 _Texting thing_. Oikawa snorts. _Cute_. He wonders if Iwaizumi doesn't text people that often. Oikawa feels like a special snowflake in this own assumption although he’s aware that he’s being stupid and delusional.

 

**07:24 Sent:**

**Ah, is Iwa-chan a neanderthal after all LOL**

 

**07:24 Sent:**

**No worries btw. You're good (** **￣** **▽** **￣** **)**

 

Five minutes later and Oikawa worries how he hasn't gotten a reply yet. Was his response too forward? Did he go too far on flirting? Despite him being good at socializing, he's ironically pretty shit when he's suddenly conscious of his actions and words.

Another 10 minutes pass and Oikawa is starting to get the jitters and feel regretful. Possibly, Iwaizumi is going to ignore him with how much he weirds him out. Nobody really expects a stranger to just go all out flirting during the first exchanges and yet he did exactly just that.

Groaning loudly, he prompts on sending him an excuse when his phone finally lets out that cursed _ping_  he's been dreadfully waiting for. When he opens the text, relief floods in and a profuse blush comes out.

 

**07:39 Received:**

**Srry took a shower**

 

 _So he took a shower, after all_. Oikawa forces his imagination not to wander and run wild and focuses on making out a reply.

 

**07:39 Received:**

**Also, shut up shittykawa**

 

His jaw drops. _Shittykawa?!_

 

**07:41 Sent:**

**(°** **ロ** **°) ! Iwa-chan! I gave you such cute nickname and you call me Shittykawa?!**

 

**07:42 Received:**

**Suits you though lol**

 

He is about to object and make a long-ass declaration about how his name is holy itself and that he can provide Iwaizumi preferable nicknames he’s free to use when another message pops up, promptly making him pause on typing.

 

**07:43 Received:**

**Have u eaten breakfast?**

 

Somehow, Oikawa softens a little on that and can feel a round of fluttering in his stomach. Technically, the message is nothing but a simple question and yet he feels delighted to have someone who cares enough to ask him that, given that he's never really used to it other than Hanamaki asking him.

 

**07:44 Sent:**

**Nah but I'm not really hungry so..**

 

**07:45 Received:**

**What's with that**

**07:45 Received:**

**How can we finish our date properly if you suddenly pass out**

**07:45 Received:**

**Idiot**

 

His nose flares and on cue, he drops his phone on his face by mistake. He becomes blind for a second and begins to feel a throbbing on his temple but he forcefully chooses not to mind it. He's too busy flailing his long arms and legs on his bed, blanket and pillows all thrown off in a haphazard mess. Vocalist guy is not just a good vocalist guy but he's pretty smooth. Oikawa’s trophy of smoothness might have already been snatched by Iwaizumi Hajime himself.

He isn’t a breakfast person, to be honest, but if he gets this kind of encouragement then he might have the energy to consume a daily hearty breakfast.

 

**07:52 Sent:**

**You will carry me though (*** **ﾉ** **ω** **ﾉ** **) right?**

 

**07:55 Received:**

**I'll punch you and throw you into kanda river**

 

He laughs, ugly snorting echoing in his dead silent apartment. He can assure himself this guy is a totally different person off-stage. He likes him.

As if he doesn't already.

 

**07:57 Sent:**

**I was just kidding! I'm gonna go get breakfast now, mom (*** **ﾉ** **∀** **`*)**

 

**07:57 Received:**

**Who u calling your mom**

 

**07:58 Sent:**

**Iwa-chan can't take jokes! You’re like an old man!**

 

**08:01 Received:**

**Whatever. Make sure you eat properly**

 

**08:01 Received:**

**See u later then?**

 

 _Ah_. Suppose this is where the conversation ends already. He kind of feels down and conflicted because he _really_ wants to talk to Iwaizumi longer but simultaneously doesn't want to be a hindrance in whatever business he'll be tending to. On the bright side though, he'll be seeing him later anyway. Maybe he should distract himself on picking out his outfit or ask Hanamaki to give him a facial treatment because his skin is looking really shit these days.

 

**08:03 Sent:**

**Aw, Iwa-chan leaving me already! .** **｡･ﾟﾟ･** **(** **＞** **_** **＜** **)** **･ﾟﾟ･｡** **. make sure to eat breakfast too!**

 

**08:07 Received:**

**Yeah, i will**

 

**08:08 Received:**

**I forgot to ask you about the place but there's like this new cafe downtown i heard is p popular. You up for it?**

 

**08:08 Sent:**

**Yeah, idm! I'll see you then** **＼** **(** **￣** **▽** **￣** **)** **／**

 

**08:10 Received:**

**Yeah. Later oikawa ;)**

 

 _Well._ He certainly doesn't expect that wink emoji from him but it's just as kind enough to remind him of that infamous wink Iwaizumi threw from last night's show. Oikawa wheezes painfully and hugs his phone close to his chest while rolling on his bed like a spring roll on a frying pan. As Iwaizumi texts him the address, he remembers he needs to start getting ready—meaning, eating breakfast—and the first thing on his mind is to run to Hanamaki's room.

 

* * *

 

 

No knocks, no calling out, he sees the man laid on his bed like a starfish in hibernation, duvet covering literally just half of his body. Oikawa rethinks about that time Hanamaki told him about comfortable sleeping when it's not too hot and not too cold.

He doesn't give him a warning, in which it results to Hanamaki gaping like a fish out of oxygen when Oikawa plops himself flat on the back of the poor sleeping guy.

"What the _fuck-_ "

"Wake up and make me breakfast!"

Poor Hanamaki looks to have trouble processing his surroundings as of yet. Oikawa thinks he absolutely looks the worst but meme-worthy nonetheless. When Hanamaki finally spots the culprit laying on top of him, it takes him his entire strength to push him off the bed with a loud _thunk_.

"What in the fuck are you doing? It's 8 AM!"

Oikawa lets out a loud groan and then rubs his head that had collided on the nightstand with a following whine. The throbbing on his head grows worse. "I just woke you up so you'll cook us breakfast."

Hanamaki laughs sardonically, hand coming up to rub his sleep-ridden face. His hair is also _an_ _ugly mess_ , Oikawa thinks. Well, he suspects he probably just said that aloud though when he's roughly greeted by a pillow that smells like it hadn't been washed for months. "Well, if you ever so kindly just woke me up in a nicer way and not jump on me, you asswipe."

"Oh. Sorry," Oikawa says, not sounding sorry.

Hanamaki sighs. "And who are you telling to make you breakfast?"

"I wouldn't mind only if you allow me to burn the kitchen," Oikawa pipes up sarcastically before he lifts his phone up and jiggles it in front of Hanamaki’s face. "I need to eat breakfast because Iwa-chan told me to!"

"Who the fuck is Iwa-chan," Hanamaki grumbles, sitting up and rubbing the morning crusties off his eyes.

"Iwaizumi. That vocalist guy."

This seems to have garnered Hanamaki's whole attention instantly, because suddenly, tired eyes are replaced by surprise. He looks comical as he gawks at Oikawa. "No way."

"Yes way!" the latter exclaims proudly, giggling like an idiot lovestruck middle schooler. He hands the other his phone that contains his and Iwaizumi's conversation. "He called me out on a date."

An amused smile wriggles its way to Hanamaki's mouth as he scrolls past the exchange of messages, specifically snorting at the part where Iwaizumi called Oikawa 'Shittykawa'. "Amazing, he even called you _Shittykawa_. Why haven't I thought of that sooner. I should give him credit."

"Ha ha ha. Instead of regretting what you hadn't thought of why don't you cook breakfast instead? Iwa-chan's worried I might pass out and if that's going to happen, there's no one to blame but you," he accuses Hanamaki with a mocking tone and the latter only rolls his eyes, giving him his phone back.

"Alright, Your Highness. You owe me for this and for tolerating you the past 6 years."

"If Iwa-chan and I kiss, will that be acquitted?"

"Ha!" He points at Oikawa with an index finger, smile smug and confident. "You wish but whatever floats your boat. That is if he kisses you."

 

* * *

  

Picking out an outfit for the date isn't as much work as Oikawa imagines being. He pretty much owns a decent selection of clothes and didn't bother Hanamaki throughout his whole ordeal of preparation except seeking for his help throughout the whole facial treatment thing. His face is positively glowing, thanks to that, but mostly because he is excited for the date. He's a little nervous, though, although that is to be expected. But thinking about his recent conversation with Iwaizumi, about how they sounded loose despite being fresh acquaintances, manages to appease his nerves somehow.

Six hours later, he's pretty much all ready. He has taken a shower, has treated his skin, eaten breakfast and lunch, and picked his outfit. He stands in his mirror with forced relaxation (because for some reason, just the tiniest anxiety is still there). He’s clad in beige cashmere sweater, dress shirt under and collar tucked out, a pair of new black knee-slit jeans and nice shoes he rarely wears and thinks he looks slick as hell. He feels sort of overdressed so he hopes Iwaizumi isn't too casual about his clothes.

"How do I look?" Oikawa shows up to Hanamaki's room after 20 minutes of aimlessly prancing and continuously checking himself out. The guy is typing away on his laptop, remembering that he mentioned something about a deadline.

"Thumbs up. Like." Hanamaki approves with two thumbs up after giving him a once-over. "He's gonna pounce you into bed for sure."

"So crude!" Oikawa gasps. "Theres no such thing as that on an innocent first date, Makki. Save that thought later when we've kissed already."

"Sure, sure," Hanamaki waves him off with a flick of his hand, seeming to be drawn back to his work. "Have fun on your first date, sweetie."

"Yes, mom," Oikawa singsongs. "Later."

  

* * *

 

 

Oikawa embarrasses himself with the realization that maybe he is a little early for a date.

Well, he thinks 15 minutes is certainly too early; he might seem quite eager and he doesn’t want to get as freaky as he already is.

However, though, he rounds by a corner when he sees that familiar figure right in front of the cafe they agreed as a date venue and his heart almost stops.

Iwaizumi stands there with a frown, constantly looking at his phone like he's deliberating on something. He's drop-dead gorgeous—perfect in a white shirt, red flannel, ripped jeans and Timbs. Oikawa's mouth dries and he feels his armpit sweat with the new discovery that Iwaizumi has a great fashion sense. Suddenly, relief washes over him now that he’s aware he isn't that underdressed or overdressed.

Heart in his throat, he approaches the guy with forced confidence. His walk feels a little stiff he’s afraid he might collapse on the ground. He hopes he doesn't look or sound awkward as he calls him. "...Iwa-chan?"

That gets Iwaizumi's attention at once, head snapping up that Oikawa almost jumps on his feet. He stares at Oikawa with a blank face and the latter almost thought he isn't pleased to see him, but then a smile blooms Iwaizumi's face at that moment and Oikawa feels himself instantly dehydrate.

"Hey," Iwaizumi breathes out. Oikawa wants to kiss him. "Oikawa right?"

"Yeah, that's me," he smiles back and shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't know why this wave of awkwardness is so suddenly happening to him. He opts to look at the building before them until he spots the familiar name of the cafe. "Uh, so is this it?"

"Yep," Iwaizumi casually nods and then says, "we're too early, aren't we?"

Oikawa reddens a little. "Is that bad?"

"’Course not," Iwaizumi smirks, reminding him how much charisma he has. He needs to stop being attractive. Oikawa already had too much of that last night. "You know, you're so different in person. Loosen up a little, yeah? Where's that Shittykawa I know in the texts?"

Oikawa almost stumbles backward. _How forward_.

"Iwa-chan! You can't just say that to your date the first thing!" He protests indignantly, feigning to be offended. It comes out overly dramatic which is the purpose and it makes Iwaizumi laugh that beautiful laugh.

"There we go. Shall we go inside?" Oikawa gives him a tight-lipped smile, nodding, and feels his nerves finally calm. "Follow me."

Iwaizumi certainly is a man with a lot to show, visuals and talent aside. Oikawa can't say he's bragging and isn't entirely surprised when the guy opens the door for him, motioning him to enter first.

Still, his supple heart pounds like a fanboy on the loose. _A gentleman_.

He mutters a rather coy "thanks" and they both enter the dainty shop that smells mildly of coffee and cinnamon. It puts him to ease as well as the small warm smile on Iwaizumi's lips. They agree to choose a seat in the farthest corner where it's perfectly cozy as they prefer, warm yellow illumination giving them a home vibe.

"Choose what you wanna get," Iwaizumi says as he handles him the menu. "I'll pay."

Oikawa's eyes widen both in confusion and amusement. "Iwa-chan-"

"I took you out so I'll pay," he tells him off with a stern look that leaves no room for argument. It makes Oikawa pink in embarrassment. So Iwaizumi _does_ want to go out on the date in his own will. Then perhaps he should just choose something cheaper. "Also, don't mind the price."

"It's not even 3 PM yet and you're already doing too much. Don't make me feel bad, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouts as he looks down at his menu and scans the variety of drinks quickly. He pales at the outrageous prices and pales even more when he can't see something that's not caffeinated.

Iwaizumi must have noticed the look on his face when he stops in the middle of his chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing, um-" he pretends to go over the menu once again, the unnecessary row of zeroes almost making him visibly cringe. Who in the world knew this café was expensive as hell? This is an out-of-the-student-budget kind of café. His eyes are persistently drawn to the bottled water on the far left corner so he chooses that one instead. "I'll just have water."

Iwaizumi frowns. It's the first time he's seen him frown on purpose and up close. He could be a serial killer with that face and Oikawa would still think he’s cute. "I already told you not to mind the price, idiot."

He can feel the bubble of laughter growing out of his throat. "Iwa-chan! Do you call people 'idiots' during your first meeting with them?"

"This isn't our first meeting."

"You know what I mean."

Iwaizumi arches his eyebrow. "No, I just clearly did it with you."

Oikawa takes that as playfulness _and a compliment_ and harrumphs, putting the menu down as he puffs his cheeks. "I can't drink coffee."

Iwaizumi looks like he’s just been dumped with ice cold water because his face freezes and twists into something that makes Oikawa recoil on what he's just said. "Shit, I'm really sorry. I should have asked you that beforehand- um, you wanna go somewhere else-?"

"No, no, it's okay. It's not like I wasn't expecting they'd have something at least like a chocolate drink." He waves Iwaizumi off because as much as the gruff face the other is showing him, he looks quite like a guilty puppy that's done a bad deed.

"If you want, I can ask them if they provide special orders."

"Don't bother, Iwa-chan! You'll just going to embarrass me."

Iwaizumi snorts, amused. At least he doesn't force him. "Ah, well, if you insist on the water, you should get yourself a cake or something. My classmate says the goods are pretty excellent."

“Thanks.” At least he won’t be awkwardly staring at Iwaizumi drink his coffee while he’s chugging his water. "So, Iwa-chan is in uni, too."

For the first time in his very own eyes, he sees Iwaizumi's cheeks glow into a healthy blush. It contrasts his tan skin and he looks really gorgeous and it makes Oikawa want to scream into the sky. "Yeah, uh.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I'm a mechanical engineering major."

 _That's really hot_ , Oikawa thinks. He can totally view him as that—Iwaizumi in his overall suit and hard hat and glasses. "You manage to make music and perform _and_ study? Isn't engineering hard? How are you so cool, Iwa-chan?" He blushes as well on his own words and has to hide half of his face into his folded arms propped on the table. Iwaizumi has to look down the moment he looks up so they meet eyes and _if that isn't intimate_.

"Aw c'mon, I just pretty much get by. No big deal," he says humbly with a low chuckle that makes Oikawa's stomach flip. "What about you? Tell me about your major."

Oikawa pauses, and then he chuckles awkwardly. "Ah, I'm taking up dentistry."

"No way, I didn't expect that." Iwaizumi remarks, purely stunned, and the face he composes is so comical that it makes Oikawa let out a big laugh, smile stretching and making his eyes crinkle.

“Then what did you expect, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi clearly ignores the question, squints, specifically at something a little off on the row his bottom teeth, and chimes up. "No way," he exclaims again. "Are those braces?"

Oikawa, in a span of a millisecond, quickly shuts his mouth close it literally hurt his jaw. It's followed by a hand covering his mouth and his philtrum throbs. He's always been insecure of wearing braces and now that Iwaizumi, a god with a perfect set of teeth, notices it and mentions about it, it makes him even more conscious. "Iwa-chan noticed it?" He questions through muffled words. Iwaizumi barely understands him so he snatches his wrist and holds it down steadily. He's pretty strong, too.

"They're unnoticeable. I think they're cool, though."

"No way! Iwa-chan wouldn't understand because you have perfect teeth." When Iwaizumi's hand leaves his wrist, it's his cue to sulk. "They're almost invisible because I have ceramic braces."

"Aren't they expensive? My sister and I used to get those metallic ones instead."

Oikawa ignores the question because they _are_ expensive and rather acknowledges the statement instead. "Iwa-chan has a sister? And you had braces?"

No wonder Iwaizumi has perfect teeth. That makes Oikawa feel a lot better at least.

"'Course I wasn't born with perfect teeth, yeah," he shrugs, also answering both questions. "She's like 5 years older than me."

"Amazing. I can't imagine someone of a soft version of you."

He yelps when Iwaizumi kicks his foot and his shrill voice earns disturbed stares from customers. "Iwa-chan, who knew you were a brute?"

Iwaizumi continues to glare at him (Oikawa writhes under that stare) but the wriggle of his lips begs to differ. He’s cute as hell when he tries to stifle a smile. He's thankful when the waitress finally comes to get their orders because then he won't have to cry out an unnecessary comment about his date being effortlessly attractive, no thanks.

 

* * *

 

 

Conversing with Iwaizumi has been pretty much an easy slide for Oikawa. He credits the guy for having such an easygoing personality and his own ability to quickly adapt into it. They bicker like it’s casual and chat like they have been friends for years when in reality, it's only been 2 hours and a few minutes into knowing each other.

Iwaizumi suggests they go to the music shop since he needs to check out on a new album Paramore just released. Oikawa expects that taste of music, of course and engages him into a chatter. "I never really listen to them but I have their Brand New Eyes on my playlist and it's absolutely my favorite."

"Oh?" His date pipes up in curiosity. It's the first time Oikawa's seen him in such an openly innocent state, it's kind of endearing. "Love that album, too. Their new one is pretty good, at least I suppose. I've only heard the title track, although I've noticed they tweaked their style a little from like, their usual  _rock_ ," he emphasizes on the word with unintelligible hand gestures, seeming unable to find the correct ring to it. "You know what I mean? If you'll listen and distinguish, you'll probably get it but in my opinion, it's really good. Gives off that different kind of fresh vibe—what?"

Oikawa giggles and yet somehow keeps a shit attempt at holding it. "Nothing," he breathes out, more like laughing, making Iwaizumi scowl. "It's just, Iwa-chan is so cute when he talks a lot."

"Who you calling cute, idiot?" Iwaizumi gives Oikawa and mean blow and the brunette wheezes, stroking his arm. "Y'know I just unintentionally talk a lot and if you get, like, annoyed or something you can tell."

"Iwa-chan, do you seriously think I am annoyed? It should be the other way around," he fakes a pout though feels a little dubious about it. What if Iwaizumi really is annoyed by him? "I mean it's great that you talk about your favorite things but I genuinely think you're really cool, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa must have made it embarrassing for himself when Iwaizumi begins to flush and rub at his neck _again_. He colors in the same intensity as well, trying to avert his eyes to somewhere that is not his date when there's a mean awkward silence. He's almost glad that someone bumped into him though, _almost_ , because that throws them both off their uncomfortable moment. But _yes_ , he gets bumped into and almost gets thrown to the ground if not for the sturdy arm on his tailbone.

"Careful." Iwaizumi's words are hot on his cheek.

"Y-yeah, I'm good, thanks." Oikawa meets his eyes for a brief moment and almost collapses dead on the cement. He quickly snaps out of it, dusts his sweater and looks ahead of him. They're close to the Shibuya Crossing thus the only reasonable answer to the cramped crowd.

 _Cramped_  would be underrated. There are literally thousands of people roving around them, buzzing back and forth like bees. It's almost like the entire ward itself is a can of sardines, and it's making him lightheaded.

"Surely didn't expect this kind of crowd today," Iwaizumi remarks as he helps them skid their way through the crowd.

"It's spring. It's Saturday. What do you expect?" He gently rubs his eyes, vision a little blurry. His contacts are starting to get annoying, too. Maybe he should have worn glasses instead.

They both pause, his date clearly noticing his distress as well as Oikawa realizing his hand’s never really left his waist. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed, is all," he answers with a helpless smile. "But it's fine."

Clearly, he's not fine when Iwaizumi’s renowned frown comes back to life. It almost makes Oikawa laugh but at least he feels a bit better because of it. It's without hesitation that Iwaizumi slips his hand to his and holds him there tight and secure before he grabs his other hand so Oikawa can clutch on his arm. Oikawa makes room for himself to pause and back the fuck up because he swears he's going to pass out from the strong tremors in his chest.

"If you let go, I'm not going to find you."

Oikawa grins stupidly. "Won't happen if you hold me tight." He sticks his tongue out as Iwaizumi mumbles a rather fond 'idiot'.

They don't let go even after they've passed the crossing (except for Oikawa's hand on Iwaizumi's arm) so they're actually hand in hand while striding the streets of Tokyo. It's almost embarrassing and very blunt for a first date but it's not like Oikawa minds. If anything, he's thanking the heavens for such chance given the bad lucks in life, like an oasis in the desert. It's bizarre to him how all this is happening because Oikawa and his previous dates were never this forward. It makes him think if Iwaizumi is just overall a touchy-feely kind of person or just a gentleman in general. Does he do this with all his dates, too? Oikawa forces himself not to dwell on that thought because it's starting to make him miserable.

"Say, Iwa-chan..."

"Mm."

"Are you, by any, chance familiar with the MBTI?"

"Yeah, I'm an ISTP," he says nonchalantly just as Oikawa says something along the lines that _no wonder he’s cool_. "I'm pretty familiar about them. I should guess yours, uh..." He taps his chin with his free hand, quickly mulling over before snapping his fingers. "You're an ENFP."

"Wrong!" Oikawa slants his free arm as though making an X but his other one is occupied. "Iwa-chan is bad at guessing."

"Wrong?" He _pouts_ and Oikawa screams _what the fuck_ in his head. He remains indifferent externally. "I seriously thought I am able to get it this time. What's yours then?"

"I'm an INFJ. Why did you think I was an ENFP?” He frowns. “Everyone thinks I'm an ENFP."

"Because you're like a puppy and I just got that feel," Iwaizumi snorts. "INFJ, huh. I heard you guys are the rarest breeds."

"You just made it sound that we really are puppies," Oikawa huffs. “Are you honored to date one of the rarest breeds in the world?”

Iwaizumi gives him a lopsided smile. “Sure.” Oikawa is shaken.

"Speaking of, do you like puppies, Iwa-chan?"

"Totally. I had a shiba inu when I was a kid but he died when I was in high school."

"Ah," he mutters, bottom lip jutted. "That's exactly why I'm afraid of getting pets."

"Yeah, but it was worth the experience," Iwaizumi says, a pensive look on his face. "Though that was the first and last time I ever got one."

"Mm... so Iwa-chan is afraid of attachments, then?"

"Not really to an extent because we know everyone leaves. People… everything comes and goes but it's still scary. It just never occurred to me to get another pet because I thought he was the best. Still is though."

Oikawa feels a soft smile tug at his lips. There’s something warm about listening to Iwaizumi reminisce about his old friend. Who knew he’s a sentimental person, too? "Is this it?" He points at the sign of a music shop they stopped on and Iwaizumi nods, his hand kindly leaving Oikawa's as they both go in. 

 

* * *

  

To his realization, it has been quite long ever since Oikawa enjoyed a date this much. It's the kind that makes him forget to look at his phone and the time because he's too engrossed in every second of the day to even bother. He can't take his eyes off Iwaizumi's beautiful smile whenever he lets Oikawa listen to his favorite songs and animatedly explains details to him. It’s not really necessary to him but it’s all he ever dreams of to keep Iwaizumi talking with that look. He can't help the butterflies when Iwaizumi helps him put the headphones on and his mind goes haywire when his hand steadies the housing, his palm-side tickling Oikawa’s neck. Lyrics pass by his ear pointlessly but every beat of the music rhythms to the thumping of his heart, a reminder that he might like the guy more than he had intended to.

They had decided on an impromptu dinner on a nearby ramen shop. Oikawa pays this time and after that, it's 10 minutes past 7 PM when he looks at his wristwatch, surprised at how fast time flew. They are walking back to the bus station when Iwaizumi dares to hold his hand again. Oikawa feels soft and almost trips on his feet but realizes he wouldn't mind if it means Iwaizumi will catch him and grins stupidly anyway.

"Didn't even notice it got dark already." He hears Iwaizumi mumble.

"Yeah," Oikawa seconds, feeling rather deflated that they have reached the end of the day. _Time flies fast when you enjoy something._ "Feels like it was just an hour ago."

They soon reach the bus stop even when they had purposefully walked slower. Oikawa pales because he doesn't know what to do, or rather, doesn't want to let go of Iwaizumi's hand yet. This is supposed to be the part where dates separate, right?

He doesn't even realize the bus is already right in front of them when Iwaizumi tugs his hand and cocks his head towards the door.

"What are you spacing out for? Get in."

Oikawa blinks several times and opens his mouth to say something. He closes them again and now he looks like a gaping fish.

"What?"

"Is this your bus, too?"

"No," Iwaizumi snorts and leads them inside. "I'm taking you home."

The ride back is a quick one before they're at the block where Oikawa's apartment is situated. It had been silent the entire ride but was a comfortable company.

"You can just drop me right here, Iwa-chan," he tells him, rubbing his hands together, a rare habit when he's nervous. "Thanks for today."

"Is your apartment just near?" Iwaizumi asks, clearly ignoring what he said.

"Um, it's at the end of the block."

"Then I'll walk you," he says coolly. It makes Oikawa happy because there's more time together but it makes him a little ashamed and uncertain somehow.

"A-are you sure? I mean, it's really far and the buses each have a thirty-minute interval and you might miss one in 5 minutes."

"Yeah, I mean, if you want me to, I really insist, Oikawa." Iwaizumi looks at him in the eye and Oikawa washes out completely. "I took you out on a date, well, it should be polite to at least walk you home."

At that moment, he senses an overwhelming feeling inside him, like something just knocked him out and left him stunned. He stays placid even so and gives Iwaizumi a small smile.

"You're really cool, Iwaizumi Hajime," he comments once they almost reach the residential property. The size of his heart is dangerously swelling but he leaves it at that. Iwaizumi needs to stop being perfect or else he'll confirm he’s really falling for him.

"Why? Did you fall for me yet?" the guy jokes, smooth and graceful, and Oikawa stutters. He wants to answer him for some reason but fights that urge because it's really too soon. Instead, when they arrived at their last destination, he leans in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Iwaizumi looks surprised at least but that's expected.

"It was a wonderful day, Iwa-chan. I really enjoyed it."

"Me, too," Iwaizumi responds, voice raspy that it makes Oikawa fuzzy in the head. He gulps, not seeming to want to end this night all at once even though he looks at this _vocalist guy_ and he reminds Oikawa of how he was shamelessly screaming over him last night. He really, _really_ wants another date again.

He licks his lips in concentration of making up what parting words to say or simply just excuses for another date when he catches Iwaizumi staring at them. His heart jolts in surprise that he can feel his hands tremble. "Hey, Iwa-chan, if you don't mind, can we go on another-"

He's cut off by lips on his, cold and slightly chapped in the spring air but more than what he ever wanted. His brain malfunctions for a whole 5 seconds but he kisses him back with what's left of his sane conscience, eyes on the verge of shutting. Before he can completely draw them shut, Iwaizumi pulls back with a huff of laugh, red cheeks looking really gorgeous on him. Oikawa's face is on fire but he laughs, too, even though he wants it longer because it's preposterous and laughable how he's kissing the guy he just met in a span of 24 hours. But he loses nothing, right?

"Have a good night, Oikawa." Iwaizumi stuffs his hands to his pockets and steps back, giving Oikawa that boyish smile that made his throat break last night.

It makes Iwaizumi laugh how he’s trying too hard to hold back his smile. Oikawa grins silly anyway.

"Good night, Iwa-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied. i thought i can cram everything into 2 parts but it's too long for my life. next chapter will be the last one so let's see if i can post it as early as next week! also, this chapter is unedited as of yet but i'll do it later (lol) to check on some mistakes.
> 
> kudos are appreciated and comments are really welcome ♡
> 
> i'm @ [sund0wns](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit delayed but here is a long ass chapter for everyone to enjoy. thanks for sticking up w/ me!

Oikawa walks back to the apartment in an absolute daze. His mind is nothing but boggled by frenzy overdose and he's really just dragging his whole body all the way up to the 3rd floor.

Despite the self-diagnosed fatigue, he yells a rather excited _I'm home!_  the moment he steps into the _genkan_ and almost falls face first. He thinks otherwise that he might be probably just high. When he hears a muffled _welcome home_  from the kitchen, he kicks his shoes off messily (a habit) and forgets to properly place them in the shoe rack (not a habit) in favor of making a beeline towards his roommate.

"You need to pinch me."

Hanamaki jumps on his feet, hand involuntarily flying to and smacking his chest right on. He glares at the culprit once the tea he's holding almost spills and drops to the carpeted floor. "You need to stop scaring me like that or I'll shove you in the damn oven!"

"Is this for real?" Oikawa blatantly disregards him. "Tell me I am dreaming."

"The heck is wrong with you?" Hanamaki spits, staring at him incredulously like he's been possessed by a spirit. "Did something happen?"

Oikawa doesn’t answer that, too and only firmly looks at him in the eye. "I really need you to pinch me, Makki."

Hanamaki then obliges without disagreement and does just that.

"Ow!" Oikawa kicks him in the shin out of reflex, making the latter bristle. "That hurt!"

"Oi- you just said-" Hanamaki sputters, baffled and aggravated, before he kicks Oikawa back as well. The latter doesn't recoil. "You told me to pinch you, idiot!"

Oikawa proceeds to plop his tired ass on the dining chair and says idly, "so, it was all real, then."

Hanamaki follows suit and takes an experimental sip on his tea. He winces when it scalds his tongue. "So," he begins and crosses his legs, flawlessly sounding like a rich k-drama mom about to interrogate his problematic child. "How was it? The date. What happened?"

Promptly, Oikawa instantly blushes at that and it makes Hanamaki wince at once and regret even asking. One terrible thing is that his best friend has a well-combined shit-eating grin on his face and Hanamaki thinks it might have been the wrong idea to intervene after all.

"Ah~ which part do you want to know in the most minute detail, Makki?" Oikawa leans in, holding his left hand up and begins to jut his fingers while he beginning to count off. "When he opened the door for me, when we held hands, when he walked me home, or when he kissed me?"

Hanamaki stares at him, unimpressed. "You're shitting me, Oikawa."

"Does this face look like it's shitting you?" Oikawa laughs, no, _giggles_ , and it's out of control and the most annoying sound he's ever heard next to Hotline Bling. Despite the shit tons of high jinks his best friend pulls on him, Hanamaki knows him enough to get started to be convinced on this one.

"No fucking way..." he whispers in disbelief only because, as agreed, his favor coupon on Oikawa isn't going to be functional anymore. "How did that happen?"

"Because we're meant to be!" Oikawa says casually and so loudly confident without any hints of shame in his voice. Hanamaki gives him _the look_ so he only sighs and shrugs and _wiggles_ on his seat likes he's about to say a world-changing revelation. "So, as expected, I had a _superb_ day. Naturally, I thanked him. Unnaturally, I kissed him on the cheek... but- and then he kind of like, kissed me back on the lips."

Hanamaki doubles over and almost chokes on his scalding tea as he guffaws. "Welp. _That_ went faster than expected! Who knew vocalist guy was a forward guy, too."

"He's a gentleman, I swear," Oikawa visibly swoons as he says this but Hanamaki leaves him like that, giving his best friend a knowing smile and cheering him to go on. "He's kind of like, I mean, somehow... he's really persistent? Like not in a creepy way. Like, he’s just naturally himself and I think he isn’t aware that he’s a great guy."

A grin blooms on Hanamaki's face. It's actually a refreshing image seeing Oikawa fluster over a discussion of a well-gone date. "How so?"

" _Well,_ he paid for our food in the café and I told him not to because the price is damn ridiculous! But he was like, _ah, no I took you out so let me pay_ ," he mimics Iwaizumi in such a shit attempt it makes Hanamaki laugh. "I know he lives in Meguro and we were supposed to take different routes at the station but he  _insisted_ on taking me home here in Bunkyo! Because he thinks it's his liability and it should be a polite thing to do!" he yells, smacking the table. The events are still spanking new to him despite the date already over. "No one ever did that to me before!"

Hanamaki audibly coos at that, except it comes out as a frustrated whine, and matches his envy with petulant stomps on the floor. "Oh shit, no... I need me to get a man like that. He's pretty perfect."

"I _know_ ," Oikawa deflates on the dining table, another wave of furious heat creeping back to his face like a treacherous disease. "And I thought chivalry is dead. These days men like him are very rare and extinct."

“I guess you could say he’s a rare Pepe.”

Oikawa glares at him.

"So, you think you're not part of the like?"

"Men like  _us,_ " Oikawa corrects defensively and his best friend only snorts.

"Did you fall for his charms yet?" Hanamaki gives him the infamous _eyebrow movement_ Oikawa absolutely despises before he's whipping his phone out and typing something with a winning grin on his face. Oikawa chooses to ignore that.

"D'you think it's too early?" he asks him instead both in curiosity and vexation. He only gets a probing arch of an almost non-existent eyebrow. "Like you _know_ , to like a person, like _this_. I just feel very uneasy about it and the only way so I don't feel constipated is to tell me your thoughts so I can confirm it myself."

Hanamaki guffaws, face questionably smug. "Are you telling me you're already _falling_ for him?"

Oikawa kicks the leg of his chair. "Just tell me if it's normal or not!" he screams.

Something pings in Hanamaki's phone and he goes to read it quickly, pumping his fist with a whispered _yes_ and _five-thousand yen_. He glances back at Oikawa, face all but impish and cunning, and tells him, "not common but completely, very normal."

 

* * *

 

 

After wrestling himself free from his get up, Oikawa lets out a sigh of relief once he's slipped into comfortable pajamas and plops face first onto the bed. He lies like a dead fish for a whole possible eternity and distractedly daydreams before the realization of the day kicks in and he's wriggling on his bed like a larva. Suddenly, there's a strong wave of emotion that makes him _miss_ Iwaizumi already and the feeling makes him instantly cringe. But the thing is, he misses him and he can’t deny how disgustingly sappy it is. He goes to check his phone and realizes it's been more than an hour since Iwaizumi dropped him by.

 

**08:45 Sent:**

**Have u gotten home safe? (** **⌒** **_** **⌒** **;)**

 

He rolls on his back and presses his phone to his chest. He isn't quite aware he's been staring at the cracks of his ceiling and recalling the day's events until he gets Iwaizumi's reply 10 minutes later.

 

**08:56 Received:**

**Hey. Yeah just got out of th shower**

 

**08:56 Received:**

**Thanks for today. It was fun**

 

**08:57 Received:**

**:)**

 

He clears his throat, spares himself to just _stop_ smiling like a lunatic and goes to check if there are ever any suspicious hidden cameras around. Who knows what Hanamaki could be pulling off without his notice? When he guarantees himself enough, which is actually no reason to, he loses his shit and howls like teenager in puberty. Containing his smile is physically hard to do so he bites on his lip and swears he can still taste Iwaizumi there.

 

**08:59 Sent:**

**I'm glad you're home safe. I really had fun with you too (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

 

He's scared to talk about the kiss for some reason and that agitates him. He wants to ask Iwaizumi if the kiss itself was intentional and what it meant but he's left staring nervously at his phone. What if it was actually nothing deep and just purely done in the spur of the moment?

 

**09:00 Sent:**

**Thanks for walking me home, Iwa-chan.**

 

He says that instead.

 

**09:01 Received:**

**We should go on another date**

 

**09:01 Received:**

**What do you think?**

 

He almost falls off the bed when his body reacts accordingly to the surprise that comes in like a punch in to his gut. Quickly clambering for the headboard to straighten himself up, he gawks at his phone skeptically and reads the messages again and again. Why does Iwaizumi make everything so effortless? He's so forward and direct about everything. It's like this guy has some radar installed in his head that attunes to Oikawa's wishes.

 

**09:02 Sent:**

**Yeah definitely!! ( ´** **▽** **` ) when should it be?**

 

**09:04 Received:**

**Just tell me when youre free and maybe i can adjust it to my sched then ill tell u**

 

**09:05 Sent:**

**Cool! It's another date then! (** **⌒** **ω** **⌒** **)**

 

Another date with Iwaizumi like he's wished. The gods might probably showed him mercy, bestowed him abundant blessings in exchange for the VVIP tickets he purchased that were each worth more than half a human's soul, and gave him a perfect date.

 

**09:09 Received:**

**Hey**

 

Oikawa's heart does an unexpected leap; his fingers oddly tremble as they skid on the screen.

 

**09:09 Sent:**

**Yeah?**

 

**09:11 Received:**

**Can I call u?**

 

**09:11 Sent:**

**As in, right now?**

 

**09:12 Received:**

**Yeah I mean if ydm**

 

He doesn't know why he panics because he sure as hell was comfortable talking to Iwaizumi in person. Given that, he's not certain as to why he's sweating like a sinner in church. Iwaizumi wants to call him suddenly—for what?

 

**09:14 Sent:**

**Why?**

 

**09:15 Received:**

**I wanna hear your voice**

 

It's ironic how he feels like melting and yet his hands are cold and his heart is doing weird somersaults in his ribs.

 

**09:15 Sent:**

**Sure, go ahead.**

 

G-Dragon's Crooked goes off in his phone a few long seconds later. He but lets a few more pass, getting himself a breather and so he won't look _that_ eager, before he thumbs the answer button and presses his phone to his ear.

"Iwa-chan?"

" _Hey_ ," Iwaizumi breathes, voice raspy and addictively warm on the other line. Oikawa feels exhaustion leave his body right away.

"Hey yourself," he chuckles as he starts making himself comfortable on the bed, bringing his body pillow close.

" _Did you take your medicine already?_ "

He frowns, perplexed. "Medicine?"

" _For your throat_ ," Iwaizumi says as if he's dumb. " _At times you sounded unwell and off when we talked. Was it because of last night?_ " His voice slurs, sounding smug and amused. _The audacity_.

"You just really have to rub it on my face, do you?"

" _But I'm not facing you right now_ ," he reasons cleverly. " _What's up_?"

"Nothing, just," Oikawa chortles softly, mashing half his face into the pillow, tired giddy smile seeming not able to leave his face yet. _I'm thinking about you, what else?_  "talking to you. What's up?"

" _Writing lyrics_ ," Iwaizumi says distractedly. " _New song._ "

There’s a long easy silence where they both just listen to the static; and then Oikawa breathes, "You're really cool, huh?"

" _Shut up_."

Oikawa snickers. "You should sing me a song, Iwa-chan," he demands though he's joking but Iwaizumi seems to take it seriously.

" _Sure. But I don't have my guitar right now._ "

"I-its fine, um," he splutters, face heating up a notch hotter for his own liking. It’s annoying but he's relieved Iwaizumi doesn't see it.

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?"

"Is that necessary? Just give me your best shot, _vocalist-kun_." Oikawa chuckles and snuggles more to his pillow, upping the volume of his phone so he hears him even well. He perceives shuffling sounds and a mumble of a 'hold on' the opposite line and waits for him. There's more shuffling and then suddenly, he hears the soft strum of a guitar.

"I lied. I wanted to test this song on the making but it's still kinda difficult to tune the lyrics in when I don't have music… or like an instrumental."

"That way I'll have an exclusive sneak peek to your new song, then. I feel special."

"You should be." He can hear Iwaizumi's smile and feels his heart fly. "'Kay, here we go."

Iwaizumi tunes his guitar beforehand and then he's delivering the first strum. His voice follows behind, mellow and quiet and unlike the usual brusque voice he's used to hearing— it’s much more audible in the silent background of their rooms. It's incredible how he conveys every words with passion, like he's always made to perform and move people's hearts—because he sounds like he gives his everything through his voice and by the fingers that dance along the guitar strings.

While he listens and becomes lost, Oikawa's gaze unknowingly gravitates to the stack of albums in his shelf and his BIGBANG posters on the wall and thinks: this might even be worth more. He listens to Iwaizumi singing like it's a live recording, let alone the guy serenading him keenly through a request that had supposedly sounded like a tease. It's strange because he's never been serenaded before. He listens to this, compares, and it's nothing like the foreign songs that he hears on his headphones on a daily. When before he never understood the hype of serenades, now he does, because the thought that he gets to hear a piece, a song, _a feeling_ all to himself is making his heart dance along every tune, every pitch, and every pick of the guitar. After all, he thinks all this is all too worthy for a VVIP ticket.

What would have happened if the concert wasn't called off? Having the time of his life for 2 hours with his favorite artists seems agreeable but then he never would have met _him_.

There's a sharp _twing_ of the strings and Iwaizumi is ending the song with a bashful laugh, knocking Oikawa out of his stupor. He doesn't even realize Iwaizumi has stopped singing already; his song echoes in his head like a broken record.

" _Yeah, sorry. That's about it._ "

There is a brief silence on both lines before Iwaizumi calls out again. " _You there?_ "

"You're kind of perfect, aren't you?" Oikawa asks, voice coming out quiet and gentle. He doesn't know why he just said that aloud. It's really cringeworthy but everything's just coming in to be too overwhelming for him so he makes that as a self-excuse, too.

He waits for Iwaizumi to respond—1 second, 3 seconds, and then 5. A soft chuckle rings in his ear. " _Just_ kind of?"

Oikawa bursts out laughing, amused with the discovery of the infamous Iwaizumi Hajime having a hidden inflated ego. The guy laughs along with him and he thinks he's never heard something so perfect directly breathing into his own ear. "Yeah, because the epitome of absolute perfection should be _me_ , Iwa-chan!"

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa doesn't know how it happens but he and Iwaizumi start to go on dates pretty often. They go to this famous hedgehog café in Minato Oikawa had heard of for their next day out and can't stop comparing the little animals next to his cranky date.

"Iwa-chan, stop sulking! These guys are going to be scared someone of their kind has the ability to be this grumpy!"

Iwaizumi kicks him on the shin yet on contrary carefully cradles the little guy in his gloved hands. It's kind of scary and he's afraid he might drop it because he's holding a fluffier, fatter one compared to Oikawa’s. Oikawa literally can't stop giggling as he holds his phone up and takes pictures of them.

"Grumpy Iwa-chan, smile~"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at that but smiles even so, letting out a freaked out laugh when the hedgehog rolls to the side. Oikawa fusses at just how endearing he looks because smiling Iwa-chan is something that's always to die for.

"So cute." Oikawa doesn't care where that context directs to.

Sometimes, going on dates doesn't have to mean to be literally going out. Sometimes Iwaizumi invites Oikawa to his apartment in Meguro and Oikawa invites him to his shared unit with Hanamaki, vice versa. The first time Iwaizumi introduces himself to Oikawa's housemate and notorious best friend, the latter gives off such confident nonchalance, waving Iwaizumi off casually.

"Oh, trust me, I already know you way beyond your name. Oikawa talks about you  _a lot_ , vocalist-kun _._ "

Oikawa flings the nearest book to Hanamaki's head.

They neither kiss again nor mention the kiss during that span of time, too—the night of their first date being the first and last one. However, one occasion after a movie date at Iwaizumi's place has he gone to hug Oikawa instead and kiss his forehead. That's the most intimate they have been.

Iwaizumi apologizes not being able to take him home since he has homework to catch up. Oikawa dismisses him, tells him jokingly it's no big deal and that he's enough of an adult to go home by himself.

"Get home safe."

Oikawa melts into his arms and tries to fight off the profuse heat that rises to his face. Iwaizumi is just so frustratingly handsome and perfect and it makes him want to jump off a cliff and right into his arms. "Yeah, I'll call you."

He’s on the train back home when he admits he doesn’t really want to go home yet.

The next one after the last one isn't a date but Iwaizumi invites him to their band practice. Oikawa forgets about paperwork, drops his to-do list for the day and immediately says yes. True to the description, The Panty Droppers is an underground band with a studio located in the basement of the building where Iwaizumi lives.

Oikawa meets him at the lobby and almost gets aneurysm upon seeing him in a loose tank top, proudly displaying muscles and fine tan skin. It's the middle of spring, for fuck's sake, and he doesn't really know why Iwaizumi is doing this. He wonders if he's sensitive to temperature but doesn't really complain at all.

"Hey," Iwaizumi greets, making long, attractive, model-like strides towards him. "You came."

"Since when didn't I ever?" he backfires almost defensively, making Iwaizumi smirk.

He twirls the keys around his index finger and cocks his head. "Follow me."

So, Oikawa does and attentively listens as Iwaizumi chats about the  _new song_ he's almost finished arranging while they make a short trip to the basement via stairs. His enthusiasm is so contagious that Oikawa can't help but be excited about it, too. He tries prying on some clues as to what the song is about but Iwaizumi coyly answers him that it's about wooing and he only gets just that. Oikawa jokingly but curiously asks who the muse is but Iwaizumi only looks away and shrugs.

Iwaizumi goes to unlock the door of their studio only to find it already open. He pushes it wider with a foot and Oikawa isn't sure what he specifically expects but right before them is something he really isn't expecting. Bassist guy and _Hanamaki Takahiro_ , his best friend slash housemate that he just saw an hour ago, are completely on each other, making out on the black battered couch and utterly unaware of their surroundings.

Iwaizumi quickly slams the door shut with a resounding _bang_ and leans onto it. "Jesus Christ."

 

* * *

 

 

"We're done now!" someone with a deep voice from the other side exclaims. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, sighs, and finally kicks the door open.

"If you're going to do something obscene, at least close the goddamn door."

"Did you just quote Panic! At the Disco?" bassist guy asks, squinting his eyes with a shit-eating grin, and Hanamaki laughs right after. Oikawa can't help but snicker himself.

"Fuck you," Iwaizumi responds. "Also, please disinfect the couch. Please."

Bassist guy makes an offended gasp. "D'you really think we'd go _that_ far in public?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it involved Makki," Oikawa answers, giving Hanamaki a side-eye.

Everyone in the room laughs and Hanamaki looks utterly betrayed. "I can't believe you would sabotage me like that! I thought you were my best friend!" His hand flies over his chest radically and he throws Oikawa a malicious look.

Oikawa arches his eyebrow and subtly glances at Matsukawa's direction.

Hanamaki answers by a distinct, eloquent look and shrugs.

Oikawa's eyes widen and he gasps.

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa confusingly watch them both interact, eyes darting back and forth like they're watching some sort of a tennis match. Interpreting best friend telepathy is tough.

The door slams open before anyone of them can open their mouths, revealing what it looks to be like the 3 remaining members of the band, standing by the door frame with a... toddler in obnoxious silver hair guy's arms.

"Look who we brought!"

"Or you mean, look who Iwaizumi  _finally_ brought," the guy with obnoxious black hair slurs, giving Oikawa a once-over with a rather mischievous glint in his eyes. He strides efficiently graceful and extends his arm to introduce himself. Iwaizumi gives him a wary look, a scowl beginning to form on his face. "Hi, I'm Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Iwaizumi's personal love guru number two."

At that moment, Matsukawa slides in for his cue and holds his hand out as well. "And I'm Matsukawa Issei. Iwaizumi Hajime's personal love guru number  _one._ "

Iwaizumi smacks his face. Oikawa gives him a brief, worried glance before dubiously taking their hands respectively. "Uh, Oikawa Tooru."

"Oh, we _know._ We've heard a lot about you," they both say in unison and it honestly sounds a bit uncanny. They're like those generic twins you see in horror movies—or perhaps the real-life paragons of Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Iwaizumi literally pushes them both to the side and away from Oikawa and gives the latter an apologetic look. "Don't mind them, um." He points to obnoxious silver hair. "That's Bokuto with his boyfriend's nephew." Then cocks his head towards the pretty keyboardist. Oikawa finally has the chance to look at him closer and much longer now and _wow._ He's pretty without makeup, too. "That's Akaashi, his boyfriend."

"Hello," Oikawa greets with a polite bow, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello," Akaashi greets back, face stoic but warm nonetheless.

"Hey, nice meeting you again, Oikawa! Ah," Bokuto pipes up upon seeing Hanamaki. "Mattsun, I see you brought Makki, too?"

Oikawa throws Hanamaki another _look_ , although it's a look that's a lot more intense and apprehensive than the previous _looks_. He already knows these guys, too? How come he never told him?

Hanamaki responds with a shrug before turning to Bokuto. "I actually have an errand to run. I just briefly came by to say hello."

"Ah, by that, you mean making out with your boyfriend?" Kuroo questions, eyebrows wriggling with a smug smile.

"Boyfriend?!" Oikawa squawks. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both shrug, indifferent at all.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys around!" He throws a salute to Oikawa, then turns to Matsukawa and gives him a brief kiss on the mouth making everyone in the studio blanch and make gagging sounds. "See you later, babe."

Matsukawa gives him a resounding smack on the ass before he watches him go.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, uh, Oikawa?"

Oikawa gazes up from his phone to notice Iwaizumi standing by him. He’s bouncing Akaashi's baby nephew in his arms and Oikawa inwardly dies at the sight because Iwaizumi looks really _good_  with a child. He results in staring dumbly at him instead.

"Oikawa."

"Hey- yeah, what's up?" he pipes up, still mildly dazed and not yet really out of his stupor.

"Um," Iwaizumi starts awkwardly, looking somehow rueful as he glances at the band members setting up and then at the child that's currently staring at Oikawa with patent curiosity. The kid is  _really_ cute, with the chubby cheeks and doe-like eyes making Oikawa beam at him. The kid claps, amused. "If you don't mind, could you hold Akihiko the whole time we're practicing? He is really behaved and doesn't make a fuss so you'll have less to worry about. I mean, if he does, rubbing his belly would work."

"Is that his name?" Oikawa asks and gently picks the baby up from Iwaizumi's hold. He can't refute his fondness of children, after all. Iwaizumi takes that as a  _yes_ and smiles in relief, chuckling when the tyke kicks and squeals upon being carried by another human.

"Yeah. You're okay with that, right?"

"Sure, don't worry." He bounces the kid playfully so he's shifted to a more comfortable position. "I really like kids so you're lucky I get to be his babysitter today." Oikawa sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi and the latter noticeably  _softens,_ catching Oikawa off-guard and making his heart jolt. Iwaizumi needs to stop doing _those_ faces.

Oikawa clears his throat and looks away. "How old is he?"

"Two," Akaashi answers for him. "Are you really okay with it, Oikawa-san?" he asks, mild concern on his face but Oikawa quickly waves him off.

"It's all good. I think Akihiko-chan likes me."

"For sure. Akihiko _obviously_ likes Oikawa," Kuroo pipes up and turns to their band vocalist, a sly grin on his face. "Iwaizumi, you like him too, right?"

Iwaizumi bristles and throws the nearest drumstick at him. His face is thoroughly flushed and it's making the members laugh, especially Matsukawa who's practically snorting. He oddly reminds him of Hanamaki. "Shut up."

Oikawa emits a nervous laugh and blushes as well, pretending to peck the top of Akihiko's head to hide at least half down his face. Akihiko looks up and cutely grins at him with his bunny teeth and it makes him smile somehow. Who knows? Despite all those dates and subtle signs, Iwaizumi never really established what his true feelings are yet.

He pensively stares at the bonsai on the coffee table before looking up again only to meet Iwaizumi's gaze, realizing he's already staring at him. More heat blows to his neck and he reflexively redirects his eyes somewhere. Iwaizumi avoids eye contact, too, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck before he walks and joins the others.

"This is fucking embarrassing," he mutters to no one in particular and plants his hand to his face. He gasps when he realizes he just cursed in front of a child. The little guy seems to be in a world of his own on, playing with his chew toy, however, so he takes it as a relief.

He isn't familiar with the other songs they play but thoroughly enjoys listening to them. He recognizes some from the concert and subtly sings along as well. It's obviously because he's been listening to their CD on repeat with Hanamaki the past few weeks.

In all honesty, he's more enjoyed watching Iwaizumi from the couch Matsukawa and Hanamaki just made out in. It genuinely makes him smile how he thoroughly enjoys performing as he naturally looks the best in it. Oikawa bounces the tyke on his lap; Akihiko seems to be delighted with the loud music, too, and it makes Oikawa laugh the way he claps along the music in bad timings.

The next song is something that he doesn't recall hearing from the concert or the CD but the song itself is familiar alone. He vaguely remembers it from one of the tapes he hears from his parent's cassette from when he was a kid and the tune alone is sending him immense nostalgia. It's not until Iwaizumi sings the first line does he realize it's Andy Williams's _Moon River_ \-- that's rearranged into a rock adaptation. Oikawa is instantly amazed how such delicate song can turn into another kind of masterpiece.

It's yet again that he meets Iwaizumi's eyes that he can't look away anymore. Iwaizumi seems to be staring at him _again_  already, so he smiles at him and naturally gets one in return.

"The arrangement you guys did back there was really awesome," Oikawa tells him as they walk back up from the studio. Iwaizumi had been the last one to remain since he has the keys and all and Oikawa, well, he's keen on tagging along.

"You know that song? Lovely song, right? Pretty old, too." Iwaizumi comments, throwing the keys up and snatching them right back into his palm before pocketing them.

"Yeah." Oikawa chuckles. "I mean, my parents used to dance to that one back home."

Iwaizumi glances at him briefly and then smiles quietly to the ground. "Cute."

Hands tucked to his pockets and head tucked down, Oikawa only ever remains silent but he can’t hide small smile playing on his lips. He notices they're already at the lobby which means he's supposed to be ready to go but Iwaizumi then clears his throat.

"Wanna come over?"

"S-sure." He blushes when he answers too hastily and even _stammers_ at that. Iwaizumi only chuckles, making his face even redder in pure embarrassment.

Iwaizumi holds his hand all the way up and Oikawa sticks a little closer to him in the elevator even though they're both alone and have too much space.

With those numbers of times he's been in Iwaizumi's unit, he never really had the chance to cross his room. That's why when he takes him there and closes the door, he tries not to show his surprise too much and calms his insanely fluttering heart. Iwaizumi's room is nothing out of the ordinary. It's actually just a similar layout to Oikawa's, more or less measuring 3 by 3 meters, painted in white but made livelier by a bunch of band posters on the walls. There's a bed for one, a shelf with a stack of albums and books, a desk, and really, it just reminds Oikawa of his own room.

"This feels just like entering my own room the first time."

"Now that you say it, I haven't actually gotten myself to show you around my room," Iwaizumi says, perplexed himself as well, with the renowned scowl on his face. Oikawa really finds it super adorable. "Make yourself comfortable anywhere."

He glances around for something to sit on and notices Iwaizumi's desk chair occupied with a pile of clothes. He takes a seat on the edge of his bed instead.

"Sorry it's a bit messy."

He snorts. "My room's not any better. You know that."

Iwaizumi sits beside him, leaving a respectable space between them. The gentle thrum of the ACU is the only thing making a sound and honestly, it's a bit awkward. He resorts looking around instead and finds himself coming across the stack of textbooks on Iwaizumi's desk table. He squints at an open book and at its bold texts and only gets a general impression on problems involving loads, reactions and moments.

He jolts when Iwaizumi groans beside him. "Yeah, yeah. I forgot about it last night." He clicks his tongue. "Shit."

"Um, if you want I wait ‘til you finish it up."

"No, no, just- ignore that." He shakes his head. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Oikawa looks at him carefully. He seems pretty pent up. "...are you sure?"

Iwaizumi waves him off. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, I wouldn't worry then." Oikawa exclaims coolly and the other looks at him. "Since Iwa-chan is smart and all. You can wing it."

Iwaizumi laughs sardonically and collapses on the bed. "Yeah, sure but it’s whatever. I still think it's stupid," he grumbles and continues, "the teachers are stupid, heck, that subject is stupid, too."

Oikawa winces but he's glad Iwaizumi's too preoccupied staring at the ceiling. "Is something bothering you, Iwa-chan?"

"I _mean_ ," he emphasizes, throwing his arms and then rolling his eyes. Oikawa's never seen him this wounded up. "They give us problem sets on a daily and _sure_ , it's all fun because I can do numbers decently, but we never get to implement man work which is a lot more important than that. Right? Shouldn't we be building objects instead and not just solving mathematical equations? This is so stupid and I just want to write a song," he mumbles at the last part, sounding a little petulant.

They still in silence for a moment and it's a little unnerving in Oikawa's part. It's hard to mull over proper words while under pressure because he the last thing he wants is to say something _wrong_. He looks over to the guy beside him, whose forearm is pressed over his forehead, only blankly looking at the lighting fixture and probably wondering when it'll fall down on him. Oikawa sighs and drops on the bed on his stomach beside Iwaizumi, hovering over him a little. "Iwa-chan," he starts carefully. "I hope you don't find this offensive but if you do, you don't have to answer, okay?"

Iwaizumi drops his arm on the bed of Oikawa's side. He gulps at the close proximity of their faces. "What d'you mean?"

"Well," Oikawa says cautiously, glancing sideways. "I was just wondering why Iwa-chan didn't take up music. So, I was sort of surprised when you told me you're taking up engineering."

"Ah," Iwaizumi mutters, not quite looking him in the eye. "I'm the eldest child and both my parents are professionals, shouldn't I be a filial son and choose a stable career, too?"

Oikawa frowns, chewing the inside of his cheek. He tries to be offhanded as possible. "Don't musicians have stable careers though? For a young age, I think you and your band have come a long way enough to perform at Tokyo Dome."

"D'you think so? It was just pure luck." Iwaizumi finally looks at him and his gaze is strong enough to set Oikawa's face on fire, also given with their faces just a few inches closer.

"Yeah. I mean..." he starts to drift off. No matter how he tries to hold his gaze steady, his eyes always seem to divert down, _down_ to Iwaizumi's sinful lips and it's really unhealthy. _Not currently appropriate._  "Not everyone has that opportunity. Have you tried talking to your parents about shifting to another major?"

"Well, they know I _do_ perform but they probably think I'm doing it just for fun and for extra cash. I'm too worried to tell them. What if they don't approve of my career choices?" He sighs and rolls his eyes heavenward and, really, it's obvious the topic stresses him out. Oikawa is perfectly aware of that but still, he tries probing him anyway in a futile attempt of helping. "Is being a dentist your prioritized career, Oikawa?"

He blinks, a little taken aback by the counter. "Yeah, I mean-"

"You're lucky then."

He feels his heart drop and he frowns, a little vexed. Iwaizumi doesn't get it. "What does it mean by luck and what exactly isn't luck, Iwa-chan? What's going to be the worst case scenario, then?" He breathes and the frustration on his face must be obvious because Iwaizumi looks appalled. "Does it hurt to try? When you first plucked that guitar, did it hurt trying? I mean, it would _really_  be great if they give you their support but if they won't agree, would you really give everything up including lifetime happiness? I just really, genuinely believe you can divert their opinions by proving yourself to them because I think you're capable enough of moving people."

Iwaizumi is stricken silent and looking hesitant but it's at least _something_. He seems like he's taking Oikawa's words into consideration by the way he chews on his lip. As Oikawa recalls his words, he flushes upon realization and looks away. He can only hope his sentiment somehow reaches to him.

"Besides, if no one believes in you, I think your bandmates will have your support. But for sure, I will cheer for Iwa-chan," he adds quietly this time. His arms hurt from supporting his entire upper body and they quiver under his weight. His composure trembles under Iwaizumi's hard stare as well, but he musters every ounce of his energy to send him a soft, encouraging smile. "If no one does, promise, I'll believe in you."

The next thing he sees is red. He doesn't remember the details in-depth but Iwaizumi is pulling him down by the back of his head and starts kissing him. Their teeth clash but they get there. Oikawa's heart bursts in his chest and he’s at lost. It's the first time they've done it like this, not like the quick, chaste one but rather longer with passion and yearning. Maybe with a bit more tongue and licking involved at that. Iwaizumi rolls them on the bed and in that quick moment Oikawa is under him. He dips him into the soft mattress and delves into his mouth slowly but gradually getting deeper. Oikawa becomes paralyzed and his heart squeezes deliciously in his chest. He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and his hand treks all the way up to the spikes of his hair, nails scratching on his scalp. Iwaizumi groans at the action, obviously favoring it, such grave voice making Oikawa's organs shudder with want. He experimentally pushes his tongue in and Iwaizumi straight away suckles on the soft muscle, making another throaty sound. His tongue then slides along Oikawa's braces and, really, Oikawa has never been this ecstatic about being kissed with braces on. He whimpers and he's now far gone in his own world with Iwaizumi to make out what reality and a dream is. It feels like he just died and descended from heaven.

They don't pull away until breathing is necessary and they look at each other like they both already know _that_  was meant to happen all along. They pant in synchrony, breaths intermingling with every huff. Iwaizumi gives him the tenderest smile he's by far seen on him and Oikawa's eyes get a little misty at that. He smiles back nonetheless, breath shaking. Fire creeps up Iwaizumi's face but Oikawa is well aware he's just as same. There's a thumb grazing on his cheek and it's gentle and ticklish.

"Oikawa, I-" Iwaizumi begins to stutter and it's honestly endearing. Oikawa waits for him with an expectant look, fingers unknowingly clutching on the back of his tank top.

He just hopes what Iwaizumi will tell him is something he's been expecting.

Much to his disappointment, Iwaizumi falters, shakes his head and resorts to smiling at him. "Nevermind. I'll tell you later."

His face falls a little but he nods in understanding nevertheless. Iwaizumi makes that annoying but truly heart-stopping lopsided smile and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead. Oikawa bites on his lip because it's _really_ unfair and he almost screams when Iwaizumi pulls him into an embrace and buries his face to his neck.

"Smelling good," he mutters so offhandedly as if he's not just hugging his waist and smelling his neck like it's casual for a non-couple. Oikawa can feel his moist lips moving against his skin. When he kisses the crown of his head, Iwaizumi chuckles.

They stay like that for a while, held in each other's arms, and it's honestly more than what he can dream of. He can't quite put a ring to what's presently happening but just leaves it all that because every time Iwaizumi squeezes his arms around him, he thinks it's progress and a gradual reassurance to a steady answer. 

"What are you thinking?"

Iwaizumi mouths the spot under his jaw. "Everything."

Oikawa gently rubs his back in... consolation? Comfort? Reassurance? His hand grazes on the warm skin of Iwaizumi's broad shoulders. The other relaxes into a sigh and then pulls back to look at Oikawa properly. Oikawa feels soft fingertips brush against his forehead and immediately meets forest green eyes staring back at him. Iwaizumi is so undoubtedly handsome.

"Hey."

Oikawa softens and feels his heart swell with something more than what he's been telling himself all along. He doesn't remember being held like this before and it's actually making it so hard to breathe because Iwaizumi Hajime's been nothing but perfect ever since Oikawa laid his eyes on him.

"Hey yourself," he mutters back and once again, there are soft lips on his.

_Foul play._

He parts his mouth to kiss him back but Iwaizumi's tongue is adamant and faster on seeking out the roof of his upper lip. He is a  _great_ kisser, a wonderful make out partner and the way he works his mouth on Oikawa's is making him whine for more. Iwaizumi kisses and swallows every sound he makes and gives him more than what he wants in return. It's like he does everything with his whole heart and a whole intention and that's probably what makes him so, so easy to love.

His heart throbs but he can't say it isn't expected. Iwaizumi is an amazing, selfless person after all and it would be more of a wonder if he had felt the opposite.

Oikawa grasps at Iwaizumi's shirt and by now, it's halfway off his torso that Oikawa can see the hot patch of muscled stomach right there. Iwaizumi, in return, thumbs circles on the sliver of exposed skin of Oikawa's waist. He's now pressing hot, wet kisses along his neck and collarbone and it's driving him crazy. He's not sure where this will exactly end but he lets Iwaizumi lead the way, and he makes an unintentional breathy moan when he sucks on a sweet spot just right at the junction of his collarbone and throat. He feels the other's smugness resonate and before he can die of shame, Iwaizumi's back to kissing him on the lips, this time with a bit more possessiveness much to his want.

"Hot," Iwaizumi mutters hot and heavy against his mouth and Oikawa loses his mind.

"Take your shirt off."

Iwaizumi surprisingly obeys without a word but he's tugging Oikawa's shirt off as well. He arches his body so it's easier for them, but also intentionally to rile Iwaizumi up, and he can feel eyes boring holes to his torso. He's glad he's been keeping his body in shape or else he won't have anything else to show off and will most likely just die in humiliation. Iwaizumi hurriedly chucks their clothes somewhere but Oikawa doesn't care one bit. He's on top and in between his legs, it's searing hot, they're both shirtless in a mindblowing make out session on his bed and Oikawa's surprised how his head hasn't detonated yet. While his hands roam every depth and protrusion of Iwaizumi's back and arm muscles, Iwaizumi occupies his own by tracing Oikawa's abs with his calloused, gentle fingers.

Iwaizumi lifts him by the waist without staggering as he sits them both up on the bed. It's more comfortable when he's sitting on his lap and Iwaizumi is leaning on the headboard. It makes kissing easier and less tiring, particularly on Iwaizumi's part because then he won't have to lift himself up to avoid mashing Oikawa into suffocation. They pause and chuckle when Iwaizumi bangs his head on the hard wood and in that instance, they both get to see just how red and inviting their lips are.

Oikawa dares to kiss him first this time, sliding his other hand from Iwaizumi’s shoulder and down to his chiseled chest. It's hard and toned, smooth, like what he's imagined it to be. Iwaizumi hums against his lips, kneading his hip, just an inch close to his ass.

"Hot."

"You or me?"

Oikawa arches against Iwaizumi when he squeezes his thick arms around his waist. "Everything."

Iwaizumi bends forward so Oikawa's back is yet again met by the mattress and kisses him once more into oblivion. Oikawa responds with the same fervor and wraps his long legs around his waist, the latter's hand instantly latching right on his thigh. Iwaizumi adjusts, moans against his mouth and Oikawa just really wants to get into his pants, asap. He laughs though when Iwaizumi nibbles on his now severed bottom lip.

"If you're that hungry I could have just made you food," he jokes once Iwaizumi pulls away. He looks perfect on top of him.

"Well, Hanamaki told me you can't cook."

"So mean!"

It's way past 5 PM when Oikawa decides it's time to go home after subconsciously remembering he still has some research homework to get done. He's at the _genkan_ internally groaning while putting his shoes on when Iwaizumi appears, tall, muscular shadow towering over him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He smiles up, staring pointedly at a piece of paper on Iwaizumi's hand. On another note, he notices the other's still shirtless. "What's that?"

"Ticket to our next gig. Next week." Iwaizumi hands it to the surprised Oikawa and rubs his neck. Even Oikawa himself is wondering why he's surprised and looks at Iwaizumi. For some reason, he looks jittery as hell but he can’t really discern why. "Would be nice if you could come."

"When wouldn't I ever?" He pockets the ticket to safety and steps forward to press a lingering kiss on his mouth. Iwaizumi instantly catches his lips and squeezes his waist with an arm. Now he doesn't want to go.

"Good," Iwaizumi hums against the kiss before they pull back. When Oikawa studies him, the tension on his shoulders seems gone already. "Get home safe. Text me when you do."

"I will," Oikawa parrots, bliss just stupidly obvious on his face. He doesn't want to go yet if he's being very honest and would just rather make out with him all afternoon but it's cram week and they need to get shit done. He's a responsible student, after all. "See you later."

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa is in a loose shirt and boxer shorts when Iwaizumi comes over for a surprise visit. He doesn't even hide his own surprise and without unnecessary ado, jumps on Iwaizumi the moment he says he got Oikawa takeout dinner. Iwaizumi drops the plastic bag without a care in the world, takes him by the waist and then they are kissing again. He kicks the door close and carries Oikawa to the living room.

They make out on the couch and almost go all the way through when they hear the jingle of the keys. Oikawa immediately pushes Iwaizumi off and Iwaizumi quickly zips his pants, wiping his mouth clean and sitting up casually like nothing happened. Oikawa grabs the nearest cushion and uses it to cover his half-hard crotch and just in time, Hanamaki comes in with a disbelieving look on his face.

Iwaizumi raises his hand. "What's up?"

"Is this yours?" Hanamaki lifts the plastic bag. "Your forgot it by the door."

Iwaizumi colors and smacks himself mentally. "Uh, yeah, dinner. Want some?"

"No," he snorts, drops the bag on the coffee table, and then disappears into his room. He comes out later with a messenger bag on his shoulder, waves at the two ("don't wait for me") and then he's off.

They uniformly sigh the moment they hear the door click close and laugh an awkward pause later. Oikawa realizes he's really famished and decides they eat together, asking Iwaizumi what made him come here.

"Just wanted see you." Iwaizumi shrugs, not looking at him by pretending to study the arrangement of his sushi. "Is all."

Oikawa stops chewing and colors all together, the heat on his crotch now going all the way up to his face. He knees Iwaizumi's thigh playfully. "Just tell me you miss me, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi pauses and then looks at him, face placid. "I miss you."

Oikawa chokes on his _yakisoba_ and Iwaizumi takes delight in watching him roll into the verge of death by snickering.

He doesn't stay long apparently since he still has a few chapters to review for a major exam. Oikawa appreciates the sentiment that he still took the trouble of traveling all the way here just to see him and that alone makes him feel mushy inside. He feels so unworthy being wooed by someone who isn't trash like everyone else. Still he can't stop being a whiny, grouchy kid and latches on Iwaizumi by the waist, demanding for whatever he's demanding.

"Don't go."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "I'll see you on Friday. Don't be a child."

“Kiss. One more time.” Oikawa pouts. “Please?”

“No.”

Oikawa whines continuously and Iwaizumi almost drags him all the way out in his boxer short glory if only Oikawa isn't aware he's still in boxers.

 

* * *

 

 

Five days forward had seemed too long for someone during cram week. Nonetheless, Oikawa's relieved to finally own major exams, research papers, and hell week in general. He knows he's looking close to a corpse but he can't bottle up the excitement he’s feeling with being eventually done with most of university work and at last, off to spring break.

The thing, though, is he knows he's running late. It's 5:15 and he just got out of his final exam of the week. It's actually kind of annoying because he's supposed to get out at 3 but his shithead Dental Anatomy professor had to reschedule due to his own tardiness. Iwaizumi's gig starts at 6 o’clock sharp. There won't be any other choice than to just skip going home all at once— meaning, _shower_ and grooming— so he won't miss the show.

He hails a cab and sacrifices a fancy dinner for the sake of getting to the venue faster. He's hungry, he looks like shit, he probably even smells, and it's really been a long day. He knows this isn't supposed to go this way, because otherwise he would have had enough time to take a nap and look presentable at the least the first time he's going to Iwaizumi's gig. He even forgot to bring a comb as he'd been in a complete hurry this morning to even bother and just resorts to using his fingers.

At least he isn't wearing some ratty hoodie by the time he arrives at his destination and catches his reflection on the tinted door. It's 5:47 in his clock so he hurries inside. There is a huge number of people in the pit and he didn't really expect this kind of crowd. It's hard to maneuver himself between so many bodies but  _thank God_ , he finds Hanamaki just by the corner of the stage. His best friend coincidentally looks at his direction and lights up, waving him over.

"Oikawa, where have you been?! He's been looking for you."

"Where can I access the backstage?" he asks frantically. Hanamaki pulls him by the elbow and in an instant he's finally seen the person he's looking for.

He sees Iwaizumi leaning on a post with his microphone in hand, and the way he has his eyes closed makes him look distant and tranquil and just purely serene. Oikawa supposes it's a tradition to meditate by himself before a show.

When Iwaizumi flutters his eyes open, he meets Oikawa's in that moment, and the slow smile that blooms on his face is much of an indicator of how Oikawa’s feelings are for him. He beams and goes into his arms. "Iwa-chan."

"Hey," Iwaizumi says softly, catching him by the waist. He can feel his warm breath mingling against his ear. "You came."

"Since when didn't I ever?" Oikawa laughs and then they pull away. "But I'm really late though. My last exam got delayed and I'm completely aware I look shabby and half-dead so if I smell to you, I swear I was going to take a shower before I came!"

Iwaizumi bursts out laughing and despite the shitty day Oikawa had, it's enough to make him feel better. His eyes crinkle in such a sweet way and the dimples that come out once in a blue moon appear on his cheeks. He wants to kiss him.

"Hey, now," Iwaizumi chuckles, brushing a stray strand from his forehead. "You're perfect. Don't worry."

Before Oikawa can pass out or let alone react or breathe, someone calls for Iwaizumi. It's Bokuto. "Iwaizumi! Show's in 5 minutes!"

Iwaizumi turns to him and cups his cheek. "Hey, listen, I gotta go now, alright? I'll see you after?"

Oikawa is still undeniably disorientated but he nods dumbly anyway. "Okay."

Iwaizumi releases his hold and licks his lips fretfully. His eyes restlessly look around and he rubs the back of his neck. Oikawa knows him enough to say he's either ashamed, lying, or reluctant. "Uh, I guess I'll see you around."

Oikawa stares at him; he seems like he isn't going anywhere yet. "Well, aren't you going to accept a good luck kiss from me?"

He looks at Oikawa, flabbergasted at the question, but he laughs. "Then come here."

Oikawa takes the chance, grabs the back of his neck and kisses him. He grins stupidly when Iwaizumi kisses back with eagerness. "Good luck, Hajime."

Iwaizumi smirks, giving him a wink. "See you on stage, Tooru."

He and Hanamaki situate themselves in the front left corner since the middle front had been too packed for them to slither through. The crowd goes raucous when the four other members get ready on stage and when Iwaizumi is last to come out, the noises pan out even wilder. Oikawa winces as the female behind him emits a deafening scream and he chuckles knowing it’s doubtlessly one of Iwaizumi’s hardcore fans.

“Your boyfriend sure is popular, huh.” Hanamaki elbows him, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Iwaizumi is starting on his introduction now.

Oikawa tries to grimace at him but it’s noticeable there’s a timid smile playing on his lips. “Shut up.”

Hanamaki incessantly teases him, poking his ticklish side and Oikawa accidentally elbows someone as he physically counters. “Fuck, sorry.” He kicks Hanamaki’s leg instead.

They meet gazes halfway and Iwaizumi sends him a charming smile and a quick wave from up there. The action alone gives an impact because the same girl to his back, and as well as some other fans, shrieks like crazy. They probably think that was for them but Oikawa giggles nonetheless, keeping his eyes on him. Iwaizumi makes a bashful smile.

Hanamaki looks at them back and forth with an amused grin on his face. “You guys are so gross.”

They start with a song similar to the opening with the one in Tokyo Dome. Oikawa vaguely remembers the moment he exactly had his eyes on Iwaizumi and it’s dead insane how they have ended up right here. He thought the winks and the eye-fucking and the occurrences that took place in a mere 2 and a half hours would only be a passing moment but here he is, seeing this _vocalist guy_ he had screamed and still scream over at least twice a week or almost every day. And right now, he’s in a gig he personally invited Oikawa to.

There’s real delight in seeing Iwaizumi perform as Oikawa can truly feel how he becomes his best self when he’s on stage with the entirety of his heart. It makes him happy how Iwaizumi’s doing what he loves and keeps on doing it. And even if they’ve only met for a measly couple of months, Oikawa can say he can brag how amazingly great of a person he is. Despite his physical aspects, he can see how pure Iwaizumi is deep inside, just aiming to focus on one dream while silently pleading for support. It would have been a waste if he hadn’t met him in the first place and he actually wonders how things would have been turning if they hadn’t really met. They meet eyes once again and fix gazes on each other for who knows how long; and it’s then when Oikawa thinks, _realizes_ , that they would probably still have for the reason that amongst the crowd of people, Iwaizumi would still have founded him.

“Actually, we’re going to perform- okay, credits to my beloved band aside, I’m going to sing a special song tonight,” Iwaizumi says to the mic and the people whoop. “For a special someone.” The crowd erupts into a series of _ooh_ s including Hanamaki and the band members themselves. Oikawa feels his heart hop to his throat; there really isn’t any _someone_ Iwaizumi’s referring to, is there?

Iwaizumi chuckles bashfully, throwing Oikawa a really quick but rather timid peep. “You know who you are.”

Oikawa almost combusts and trips himself from standing but he grasps on the railings fast, whimpering helplessly. He’s positively sure his face is thoroughly roasted and it might really explode at any given moment. “Fuck.”

Hanamaki cackles beside him and screams, “I’m so jealous!”

From afar, Matsukawa gives him a knowing look.

Iwaizumi chuckles again and signals something from the side. It is then that the lights begin to dim and the familiar, _nostalgic_ intro that reminds him back home starts playing. Despite his loudly thrumming heart, it’s overpowered by Iwaizumi’s vocals and he keeps his eyes on him.

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

He looks ethereal up there, his voice is just as lovely, and it makes Oikawa in pain.

_I’m crossing you in style someday_

_Oh, dream maker_

Iwaizumi has his eyes closed on the other hand but he opens them only to throw Oikawa that smirk.

_You heart breaker_

Oikawa rolls his eyes but laughs even so. He needs to be _stopped_.

_Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way_

In the second verse, Iwaizumi starts descending the stage. Oikawa doesn’t really expect anything other than he might just be going to interact with fans but he thinks he’s going _his_ way instead. Oikawa stares at him with wide eyes and brain ultimately malfunctioning but Iwaizumi just grins that handsome grin. He takes Oikawa’s hand and the people at the front go insane. Hanamaki is flipping his shit but surprisingly still functioning enough to whip his phone out and film everything. Oikawa ceases his hand from flying to his face when Iwaizumi pulls him up on stage, still baffled of what’s happening.

The mass of fans is intimidating up there and he cowers a little, now beginning to feel embarrassed. Iwaizumi tightens his hand around his and that’s all it takes for him to at least calm himself, smiling coyly at him. Iwaizumi isn’t any different himself; it’s downright clear he’s blushing to the tips of his ears but it’s amazing how he gracefully carries on.

_We’re after the same rainbow’s end,_

_Waiting ‘round the bend_

“My huckleberry friend,” Oikawa mouths along and it’s probably the cringiest but it makes Iwaizumi laugh around the lyrics, lacing his fingers through his. He sticks his tongue out at him.

_Moon river and me_

The crowd hollers as the song reaches its end but everything’s turning dead soundless for Oikawa when he’s just looking at Iwaizumi. It astounds him how he’s a guy with so many surprises. Anyone had it been and he wouldn’t be surprised if they’re straight away wrapped around his finger, or possibly fall for him, too.

“Apparently, as you guys see,” Iwaizumi starts to speak to his mic, making everyone gradually fall quiet. “this _special someone_ I talked about is exactly the person right in front of you.”

Oikawa goes tomato red and from a distance and among the swarm’s noises, he hears Hanamaki’s disjointed screaming. Even the band members become one of the people, making their own kinds of sounds that speak nothing but incoherence.

“I bet all of you are surprised but I just really need a moment. I just need a moment, please don’t think of going home yet,” Iwaizumi jokes, chuckling, but even so and to his relief the people pay attention to him. “I just need to say something.”

Oikawa’s heart pulsates loudly in his chest as Iwaizumi turns and focuses his gaze on him. He hasn’t really uttered a word ever since and he doesn’t remember when he last used his voice. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi; he can feel how anxious and nervous he is but the determined look on his eyes say otherwise.

“By now, as I speak, you probably already know how I feel… or perhaps even before that,” he begins, his voice wavering a little. His hands are cold and clammy against Oikawa’s and he wants to tell him there’s nothing to worry about. “Right?” Oikawa gulps, nodding, and Iwaizumi continues on. “It’s been really great with you the past months and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be with someone’s presence for so long. I’m just really glad I met you.”

Oikawa chuckles and rubs his eyes with his forearm. He _really_ makes everything so easy.

“I can’t say I haven’t had the chance to say how I feel because I think I’ve had plenty of chances; I just had to look for the best time. And I know you deserve the best but I couldn’t think of any better than this, so, I sang that song to you. And even if it’s only that piece, I really hope it’s enough of a message to convey that I-“

Iwaizumi breathes out and drops his mic; he pounds his hand on his chest and then leans on his knee to get himself a breather. It’s clear that he’s nervous enough to breakdown in the middle of confessing and he looks rather embarrassed about it. Oikawa gently squeezes his hand to persuade him and it’s like the gesture alone suffices energy to at least lift his head back up and smile at him gratefully.

Iwaizumi also looks his best self when he's trying. Oikawa smiles back.

“I love you.”

Everyone in the pit goes apeshit and even though Oikawa has expected those words, he still can’t stop himself from getting overwhelmed.

“Will you go out with me?”

Everything’s insane and he’s just smiling like crazy. It’s uncontrollable and he probably looks stupid but Iwaizumi’s starting to feel relief filling him in by grinning as well. Suddenly, Kuroo comes running towards him and holding his mic for him to answer.

“I’m sorry if anyone of you will get upset,” Oikawa says. “but I really love your vocalist guy. I’m taking him.”

Iwaizumi’s face immediately scrunches into something that looks like he’s constipated and goes to take Oikawa in a tight embrace. He immediately hugs him back and then all of a sudden, 4 more bodies are latching onto them in a group hug. They almost stumble when Hanamaki runs to the stage and joins them.

While Kuroo is whooping and hollering on the mic, he hears Iwaizumi murmur into his ear.

“Thank you.”

Oikawa doesn’t know what for but all he knows is that he feels the same sentiment as him. Everyone pulls away the moment Kuroo screams he’s suffocating and going to die. They wrap the show up with one more song and Iwaizumi thanks their fans wholeheartedly for coming to see their performance.

Once they come off stage, Oikawa just can’t stop himself from latching onto his new boyfriend.

“Get off, I’m sweaty,” Iwaizumi reprimands him, trying to shake him off but it’s clearly a pointless attempt.

Oikawa shakes his head. “You’re so unfair.”

Iwaizumi chuckles and kisses the pout off his face. “How so?”

“That’s basically being unfair!”

The moment they finally walk out of the building, Iwaizumi slips his hand over Oikawa’s. “Wanna come over? We can get takeout dinner if you want.”

Oikawa grins, digging his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “When did I ever say no?”

Coincidentally, Matsukawa must have had the chance to eavesdrop because he chimes up from behind them. “Practice safe sex, kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's a wrap! sometimes, i wish this story didn't have to end. if you've gotten this far, congrats and thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos are very welcome ♡ ahaha do let me know what you think of this story in the comments!
> 
> also, advance happy birthday to our best boy, iwaizumi hajime~
> 
> i'm @ [sund0wns](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya? what is this? a surprise update. i'm obviously still hung up on this story yet so i'll post the final-est of the final chapters. this is an epilogue in the future where oikawa is a dentist and iwaizumi is currently in his last year of studying music!!! iwa-chan finally pursuing his dreams!!!
> 
> also, if you noticed why the rating changed from T to E, smut galore ahead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) from _"Alright, alright," he compromises, twisting his torso so he's facing him._ to _Oikawa drops dead on top of him._ ~~but if you miss it you're basically missing out the entire story~~.
> 
> it was meant to happen, guys. please heed on precaution.

It has been almost over an hour that Iwaizumi is staring at his monitor dumbly. His mind is far off into space and with the pleasant thought of a good night’s sleep that he almost misses the three knocks on the door. That shakes him off his trail of thoughts and sends him haphazardly fixing his clothes although with a reason that he doesn't really need to because a certain _whoever_ had most likely seen him in his most ragged, shabbiest state. He is not sure why it's always become a compulsive habit as though it’s the first time and he's conscious about himself. There is always no reason to.

Iwaizumi counts in his head. Indeed, it takes exactly three seconds for the door to open and to reveal a mop of brown hair peeking through it.

Oikawa looks around the studio discreetly, looking so undeniably endearing in his snooping situation, before spotting Iwaizumi on his seat. He beams like the sun in the night, regardless of a hard day's work, and Iwaizumi's face softens.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey yourself.” Oikawa welcomes himself in and kicks the door close before he dips in for a quick peck. “How's my man doing?”

Iwaizumi smiles tiredly albeit more awake and pumped up after a kiss and with the thought of his boyfriend finally home. What awaits at the end of the day couldn't get any better. “Halfway through the arrangement but almost close to finishing it, I hope so.”

“That's my man. Impressive, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi tugs at his arm persistently and Oikawa raises his eyebrow, baffled and amused.

“C'mere.”

Oikawa gives him a crooked smile and lets himself be pulled to Iwaizumi's lap. Iwaizumi presses fleeting kisses to his neck and he chuckles, relaxing into them.

“How's everyone's favorite doctor doing?”

“None of the kids cried today,” Oikawa says proudly though with the hint of exhaustion in his voice. “But they downed the candy jar empty.”

Iwaizumi snickers, pecking his cheek. “Good job, doctor. Tired?”

“It's all worth it when I come home to you,” Oikawa murmurs and Iwaizumi's heart stutters weakly. Oikawa shifts, turns and squirms—they almost tumble clumsily to the carpet as he does—until he straddles Iwaizumi’s lap. “You make everything less stressful.”

Iwaizumi grins crookedly, smug about the compliment and catches Oikawa's lips in his. He moves his own against his, slow and tender, languid and patient enough to melt a man down. Oikawa responds with a mutual zeal, no wanton motive, and wraps Iwaizumi's shoulders with his slender arms until they’re deepening the kiss to passion. He sighs, pleased, when they pull away but Iwaizumi is adamant on going for his lips again, like a predator on prey, and Oikawa chuckles while he teasingly avoids him. And when Iwaizumi does get him, he nibbles on Oikawa's plump lip—it tickles when he does it but it's making him keen—so when they get to it, they're both laughing and simultaneously making out for a full minute.

“So cute.” Oikawa's eyes crinkle, opposing his boyfriend's menacing frown, and he rests his head to his shoulder.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi softly calls.

“Hm?” Oikawa looks up tiredly, meeting his gaze.

“It's your birthday tomorrow. Doing anything in particular?”

Oikawa stiffens and then deflates. His dizzy face fades away and is replaced by somewhat a look of shame. “Ah—yeah. Almost forgot about that.” Iwaizumi knowingly looks at him. “Don't sweat it, Iwa-chan. I just wanna stay at home with you.”

Iwaizumi is undoubtedly flattered because Oikawa could've chosen various options and yet he decides on something simple where it involves seeing his face 24 hours while doing absolutely _nothing_ at that. But he begs to differ; they could do it any time of the weekend or a holiday without compensating a special occasion.

“Everyone doesn't get to have a birthday twice a year. You need to treat yourself.”

Oikawa seems to reconsider this, hums, taps his chin as if deliberating on something before piping up. “Then let's cuddle all day tomorrow and have some mind-blowing sex after.”

Iwaizumi groans inwardly but he snorts, pulling his head for a kiss to the temple. “ _Sure_ , babe. Anything else?”

“Let's do it in every corner of this house. Make it more exciting.” Oikawa's eyes glint with mischief and excitement. “What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi only rolls his eyes but Oikawa doesn't deter only because he's grounded by one thing. He knows his Iwa-chan won't say no to him at most times (note: all the time). “Will you be mad if I got you a present?”

Oikawa quickly sits up at this, frowns at Iwaizumi as if he just offended his dog. “Hajime, didn't we discuss about the _no-present_ policy already?”

“I know, I know,” Iwaizumi groans, frustrated that Oikawa is right and oddly with the call of his first name that either meant reprimanding or a whole other different thing. For some odd reasons, Oikawa finds it really cute that he almost chuckles. “It's just one time—well, not really—besides I bought it already. Please?”

Oikawa stares at him for a moment before he shrinks altogether. “Fine. Just this time, okay? No more presents. Besides Christmas.”

“If I give you an engagement ring during not-Christmas, you would reject my proposal, then?”

It startles Oikawa to the point he almost falls off the chair—or rather, Iwaizumi—slapping his shoulder in the process. “Iwa-chan, don't joke on things like that out of nowhere!”

“I wasn't joking,” Iwaizumi grumbles and pointedly avoids looking at him. Oikawa's whole face flares up. He doesn't really know how to respond to _that_ because saying _yes_  or _okay_ wouldn't be an apt answer to a question that is never been asked in the first place.

The number of times they talked about marriage and indirectly talking about it could have summed up at most with just one hand. It had been a silent agreement not to talk about it yet. Not that both were opposed to it; they’re most likely not ready for it what with the initial adult responsibilities they're still trying to adjust themselves to. True to himself, legal matters don't weigh Iwaizumi down only if they come home to each other in their tiny apartment once the sun sets. He doesn't know about Oikawa yet.

As for Oikawa, he can't deny he watches longingly at movies involving marriage and marriage proposals because he pretty much admits he's a petty housewife. But _as if_ he's telling Iwaizumi that. He doesn't want to pressure him. Gladly, though, Iwaizumi swerves the situation for him because he then perks up at an idea in his head.

“Hey,” he calls out. “Want a hot bath?”

Oikawa's eyes widens in interest. “Together?”

“Yeah.”

Even with his body begging for the bed, Oikawa can't turn down a good offer after all. Iwaizumi isn't a man that’s greatly ecstatic about bath dates and offers come in scarcely. Just the idea of having a peaceful, hot bath with his overly handsome, hot boyfriend, all residues of sleepiness and plans of knocking out dissolve in that moment and he nods his head excitedly. “Will you draw it for me?”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Because you're cute, I'll make it special for you.”

Oikawa gasps. “You called me cute,” he says in bewilderment. He looks genuinely happy to hear that and Iwaizumi thinks he really lives up to it.

He chucks a cushion at his face and Oikawa splutters. “Get your ass ready or I'll throw you off the window.”

 

* * *

 

 

While Iwaizumi's begins on it, he calls out that he needs to clean the tub up quickly before he will fill it up. Oikawa has enough allotted time in his hands so, he decides to do the laundry for the meantime, and by doing the laundry, meaning, chucking balled up clothes into the washing machine like he's free-shooting. Iwaizumi observes him from the other side of the door, snickering silently as he watches him stark naked, nude from head to toe, taut ass dangling in the air. Coincidentally soon enough, they both finish doing their respective tasks, Oikawa tiptoeing into the bathroom just as Iwaizumi finishes applying various bath products like Oikawa had instructed him to.

“All finished now, Your Highness.”

Oikawa perks up excitedly. “Hurry, Iwa-chan! Or the water's going to get cold.”

Iwaizumi only ever rolls his eyes and strips to the last article of clothing he has. He can feel Oikawa's overwhelming gaze boring on his skin and he makes sure his movements are a little slower and more elaborate for him to ogle as much as he can.

Oikawa's mouth waters as Iwaizumi stretches, muscles tight in luscious protrusion when he flexes them. He's too focused that he isn't even aware he's doing it on purpose.

“Come.” Iwaizumi motions him over as he finally settles himself into the hot water.

Oikawa follows suit, making himself comfortable in between his legs and leaning his back to his firm chest. The water's warm but Iwaizumi's warmer, more comfortable and ever familiar. Iwaizumi embraces his waist and begins planting kisses along his neck and jaw line, making Oikawa sigh and smile.

“Best bath, best kisses from the best boyfriend.”

“Best boyfriend?” Iwaizumi quirks his eyebrow, smirking. “So, you've had other boyfriends, then, just not as good as me?”

“That was a low blow, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa deadpans.

“I was just teasing you,” Iwaizumi chuckles and it's so beautifully warm Oikawa melts in his arms.

“What makes you hate having baths together, hm?” He pivots his head to face Iwaizumi but he's met face-full with his cheek. He takes the sweet chance to smother it with kisses, rubbing his nose along Iwaizumi’s fresh stubble. "You get all clingy to me and I think it's the best."

Iwaizumi tries dodging but it's useless when he's weak to Oikawa’s kisses. "That's exactly why I hate it. I get clingy to you."

"You're so cute."

Iwaizumi begins to wash him by hands, starting from the legs to the thighs where he spends a leisure time on groping his skin. Oikawa is dubious but he's not surprised. Every time Iwaizumi descends and inches closer, it's suspiciously gentle for a skin rub alone. Oikawa knows there's more to it. He tries ignoring it and basks in the attention his boyfriend is giving him until those neck kisses and massages are all slowly pushed to the back of his head. He is just a grain away to completely dozing off when Iwaizumi's hand trails along his groin.

Oikawa groans but not in a way Iwaizumi anticipated him to. "'m not in the mood tonight, baby."

"Just this once, babe," Iwaizumi whispers, nosing along his jaw and fingers smoothing his happy trail. "Missed you."

Oikawa blushes, because it's not every day Iwaizumi tells him he misses him the fact that they see each other 24/7. He whines petulantly. "How are you so persistent? We did it this morning. _Twice_. Not everyone has the same energy as you, caveman-san."

"But I miss you and I'm horny."

Oikawa startles spontaneously and almost elbows Iwaizumi's face in the process. His face is tinted a gorgeous red it makes Iwaizumi pleased. "Iwa-chan, you just can't say things like that!"

"Why not? We've been together for five years. I can tell my lover I have untended libido right here!"

It's not a lie though. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been in a lot of trials and errors throughout their relationship to go right through without asking permission. Iwaizumi specifically does, of course, because he likes to make Oikawa comfortable, and that's done more often than not. It's actually cute, very gentlemanly of him, but what's not often is Iwaizumi blatantly telling him he's _horny_ because Iwaizumi is at least established as a man with filter. One of the rare times he does say it is surprisingly at this moment.

On the other hand, Oikawa doesn't really need to ask permission knowing Iwaizumi can determine whether they go for it or stop in certain instances. Actions speak louder than those of words, after all, but he's ironically vocal, too. Iwaizumi is good at deciphering things Oikawa doesn't need to ask for, whether sexual desires or concrete things in general, and because of that, it makes him ashamed when he _actually_  asks.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? We have plans, right?"

"Just let me kiss you and I'll probably get off of it."

Oikawa doubles over, the water swishing and spilling over the tub, while Iwaizumi just stares at him dead in the eyes.

"Alright, alright," he compromises, twisting his torso so he's facing him. "Because you're a special boy, I'll say yes." Iwaizumi nods, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and Oikawa unconsciously gulps.

Iwaizumi kisses him like he's eating him out, his hand cups his jaw like he's fragile in contrast from it. Of how deep he's going for, Oikawa's head is as far as already leaning on his shoulder while Iwaizumi kisses him with keen lips. Oikawa can feel his hard on against his ass and might have mistaken his proposition as a joke because heat is starting to build up in his groin, too. He shifts and twists his whole body without breaking the intense kiss and straddles Iwaizumi's lap, which complies the latter to drape his arm along his slim waist. He pulls him closer and that's all it takes for Oikawa to drop and forget whatever he just said before this. His foot tangles with the tub's plug until the rubber is pulled out, making the water and all its other remnants drain. _As expected_ , differing to his intentions, he goes putty in Iwaizumi's arms.

Oikawa is basically now sitting on Iwaizumi's erection, quite gung ho and hung up to say for someone who just spoke the opposite. Now he's grinding his crotch against Iwaizumi's hard on as they meet thrusts. The groan over his own hypocrisy comes out a moan deep down his core because Iwaizumi feels so good under him, and it's more than that when he deliciously squeezes his ass. It spreads him open, wide and good, and Iwaizumi's cock perfectly fits along his cleft where they keenly rub on each other, trying to get off while not wanting to end this at the same time.

"Baby," Oikawa breathes. "Hurry up."

"Fuck- I know, babe," Iwaizumi croaks, groaning against his neck.

Oikawa gets off his lap and Iwaizumi stares at him both in aggravation and confusion. The water is completely drained by now and he would say he's cold if not for the heat in his belly. Before he can ask though, Oikawa repositions himself back to the previous one where he sits with his back against his chest. Iwaizumi compulsively pulls him closer by the waist and watches both amused and even more turned on as Oikawa swings his legs on the opposite edges of the tub. Iwaizumi can vaguely see their reflection on the glass partition but it's enough for him to make out just how attractively crude Oikawa's position is. He gives a demanding whimper and Iwaizumi quickly reaches for the lube, lathering his fingers with it.

Two fingers in and Oikawa is a mess. He's moaning his heart out like a virgin but he likes to say he's just vocal to entice his lover. Iwaizumi wants to come but he carries on. He massages Oikawa's prostate while his other hand rubs his stomach in soothing motions, trailing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck. Three fingers in and then he's begging for it, giving Iwaizumi's arm a death grip while he teases him. _Any bruises will be worth it_ , Iwaizumi thinks as he inserts the fourth one, making Oikawa feel good and sexed out as possible with calloused, carefully harsh fingers moving along his insides.

Iwaizumi kisses his temple. "Doing great, baby."

"H-Hajime..." Oikawa bites on his lip, panting through his nose. "Don't stop."

"You like that?"

"I'm going to come if you keep doing that. Keep doing that."

Clearly, Iwaizumi doesn't let him by gripping the base of Oikawa's cock to keep him from coming. He's leaking at the tip. "Not yet."

Oikawa whines, but he's not protesting it.

He takes his fingers out and waits for Oikawa to ease out before removing his other hand as well. Oikawa's face is tomato red and the thought that he's the sole reason why he looks like a mess makes him want to stick his cock up his ass so he becomes even messier. He then reaches for the lube once more and coats himself with it, now painfully and positively hard from all the moaning Oikawa's given him throughout. His boyfriend watches him impatiently but with self-control and then lifts himself for him, back of his knees on the tub's edges supporting his weight. Iwaizumi helps him with it, along with settling him down slowly and carefully while his thick cock slides in and fills him up.

Oikawa lets out a long moan, just an octave higher, and Iwaizumi wonders how he’s so sensitive when he just clearly decided he wasn't in the mood for sex. Oikawa throws his long arms back and wraps them around Iwaizumi's neck, tugging his hair mercilessly as his boyfriend holds his waist and thrusts up.

"Fuck, Hajime—that feels good, babe."

"Easy," Iwaizumi whispers, smoothing Oikawa's abdomen as he works his way through.

Clearly, Oikawa isn't going to last long once Iwaizumi is fully inside him, spilling hot and heavy once his cock reaches his prostate. He helps him with it, stroking him through his orgasm until he's limp from overstimulation.

Iwaizumi soon reaches his climax and follows suit, releasing inside Oikawa as he rides through his high. They don't move for a moment, panting in unison while they bask in their afterglow. Iwaizumi's ass clearly hurts from the hardness of the tub and Oikawa's full weight on him but being the good boyfriend that he is means spoiling Oikawa in his after care, peppering kisses along his shoulder, and caressing his thighs.

"Good?"

"I need a second round," Oikawa declares and Iwaizumi startles.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's do it again." He gives Iwaizumi this determined, willing look. "On the bed. Like, right now."

"Alright, alright. Chill." Iwaizumi blinks, _once_ , _twice_ , just to give himself a moment. "Let's wash up first-"

"No, I want it right now before I pass out. I need you to fuck me right now, Hajime."

Iwaizumi looks at him weirdly, looking for any signs for a sick joke but then again, Oikawa has always been whimsical. He sighs, cocking his head forward. "Fine. C'mere."

Once the confirmation, Oikawa immediately scrambles and sits on his lap. Iwaizumi chuckles, catches him, and then they're fully making out again. Iwaizumi tries hard not to stumble while he carries a 6-foot tall grown man on the slippery tiles. Oikawa's squirmy but he likes the way he grinds his crotch on Iwaizumi's waist and moans to his mouth. If there's anything more attractive than effortless Oikawa in the morning, it's passionate Oikawa during sex and Iwaizumi feels his heart double over. He responds to his enthusiasm by backing him up against the bedroom wall, grounding his hips to his and squeezing his pert ass hot and wide. Oikawa whimpers.

“So cute,” Iwaizumi mutters, pecking his parted lips.

"Tell that to yourself, sexy," Oikawa responds playfully but he's clearly not having it. He goes for Iwaizumi's lips again and tries hard to slot his cock into his hole.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Screw you," Oikawa moans when Iwaizumi teases him with his fingers. "I know you want it."

Iwaizumi chuckles. Five years into their relationship and Oikawa's been insufferable as ever. He can't say he's much different than before but his scale level of annoyance differs greatly the first time they met. Even so, it's probably one of the reasons why he loves him enough to want to tolerate him for a lifetime. Oikawa catches Iwaizumi staring at him and the heated look in his eyes changes something into a softer one. And from lust to love, Iwaizumi looks at him fondly, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Oikawa blinks, giggling and sounding out of breath at the same time. "Iwa-chan, you can't do sappy romance in the middle of sex."

"But isn't this romance? I'm making love to you."

"I love you," Oikawa says and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, gives him that handsome smile.

Oikawa is a mess once Iwaizumi fucks him into the mattress and it creaks as he pounds him into it. While Oikawa is demanding on bed, Iwaizumi is selfless. He gives him all he needs, be it a little harder, a little faster, or just the kisses he asks for. It's always a two-way street though, because Iwaizumi is rewarded with the faces Oikawa makes that makes him hot all around.

"Baby, _deeper_."

"I'm already deep enough, babe," Iwaizumi grits, focusing the strength on his hips as he thrusts into his tight walls. Oikawa nearly screams and wakes the neighbors.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, if you stop," he breathes, meeting Iwaizumi's movements. Iwaizumi groans in pleasure whilst Oikawa tightens and his nails dig into his broad back. "I swear, I will kill you."

"I'm not!" Iwaizumi screams—why are they so noisy?—because surely he's not stopping any time around. Oikawa spreads his legs wider for him and Iwaizumi hardens twice at the sight. He throws one of his legs over his shoulder and kisses his knee.

Oikawa reaches his second orgasm not longer and quicker than expected. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi is keeping it up with desperation before he hurts him. And it's yet before he nears his climax that Oikawa pushes him to the bed and rides him until he's coming hard inside and leaking.

Oikawa drops dead on top of him and groans tiredly, arms and legs jelly on either side. "I don't think I can move for a year."

Iwaizumi snorts, carding his damp hair. "Happy birthday."

“It's not even it until tomorrow.”

"Happy birthday," Iwaizumi says again.

Oikawa chuckles and smiles tiredly. "Thank you. What did you get me?"

"I best bet something you'd really like."

“So vague.” He rolls his eyes. “I like every gift you give me.”

Iwaizumi cocks his eyebrow. "You want me to give it to you now?"

Oikawa hums, tapping his chin. "Although we've established _the_ policy already, I'm pretty excited it makes me want to unable it all at once."

"You pretty much break the rules every year, anyway," Iwaizumi snorts rolling them over so he's on top of Oikawa and slides himself out of him. "Let me get them quickly."

Oikawa groans as Iwaizumi does, legs limping on both sides. He looks really attractive he could go on for another round. "I feel empty. Get back inside, babe."

"Don't be gross," Iwaizumi says, even with the irresistible invitation, before he goes to rummage through their shared wardrobe. Oikawa cackles while he blatantly ogles at his boyfriend's pert ass following his movements.

"Nice ass, Iwaizumi-san."

"Thanks, you, too, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa laughs crazily and briefly remembers to clean himself up at least while he listens to Iwaizumi's anxious grumbling under his breath. Oikawa is about to ask him what the problem is when he finally pops his head out of the cabinet, two strip of papers in hand.

"Guess what they are, babe."

Oikawa squints, trying to make them out, and answering playfully, "Coupons for a romantic fast food date?"

"Try harder. Do you think I can't think of any better than that?" Iwaizumi scoffs, literally whipping the papers on Oikawa's face. And when he sees it, Iwaizumi could live off to just how priceless he looks.

“I-Iwa-chan, what—“

"Tickets to BIGBANG's concert in August. VVIP."

Oikawa looks like he's about to have a simultaneous mental breakdown and a breakdown in general. He accepts his gift with shaky hands and Iwaizumi is subtly worried he might rip them off or wet them from how sweaty his hands probably are.

"B-But these are expensive?"

"There's a reason why I haven't been taking you out on dates and such," Iwaizumi shamefully admits but Oikawa utterly gives zero fucks about dates at the moment. "Sorry."

He looks completely disbelieving and Iwaizumi really understands that. Oikawa spent his entire fanboy life fighting tooth and nail for tickets that are valued equivalent to selling one's soul to the devil. Iwaizumi often hears stories how he had to queue from dawn back in those times for tickets— _the earlier you are, the greater chances you get—_ and it either resulted to achievement or disappointment because he's clearly not the only fan with that kind of dedication. Iwaizumi had once thought Oikawa was totally over his idol group but recently, he noticed him discreetly staring at folded up posters and playing old albums during off days. When ADC had posted the details for BIGBANG's upcoming concert in Tokyo, he finally had to experience the excruciating life of a fan by queuing up for tickets online, meaning having to stay up until 12 midnight.

Oikawa looks at the tickets in his palms and then at Iwaizumi. "Why are there two of these?"

Iwaizumi frowns, confused. "Huh? I'm going with you, idiot."

Oikawa gasps, and then he croaks like he's about to cry. "Iwa-chan..." He looks stupid, naked on the bed while on the verge of crying ugly. Iwaizumi softens and sits on the bed with him.

"Don't sweat it. You've always wanted this, right? And I wanted to go with you."

"But I was queuing for the tickets, too." Oikawa wails, slumping in his arms. Iwaizumi has initial anxiety if half his money will end up going to trash but then Oikawa carries on. "And no matter what, I didn't get them because I slept the entire night I hadn't planned on and they sold out the morning I woke up. I thought I would miss it _again_ , Iwa-chan!"

He is so loud it hurts Iwaizumi's ears but he loves him even so and shushes him. "But you won't now because I got us two."

"I love you."

Iwaizumi snickers silently, prodding him to sit up so he won't hurt his back in such an awkward posture. Even more awkward when they're both butt naked. "Me, too. Now, get up." 

 

* * *

 

Later when they're both cuddled up on bed, all clean and dressed on the butt, sheets newly replaced, Oikawa calls Hanamaki. He makes sure Iwaizumi is asleep before he starts on his spiel.

"What's up," Hanamaki, from the other side, deadpans, not sounding genuinely interested as to what Oikawa is really up.

"He bought me tickets to BIGBANG,” he breathes. “No, _us_. He wants to go with me. VVIP. He _queued_  for me."

"What the fuck?" Hanamaki curses and he sounds appalled and amused this time, like he just woke up from an angry alarm only to know he won the lottery. "Go husband him, idiot."

Oikawa whimpers.

With how loud Oikawa's phone is even when off-speaker, Iwaizumi only smiles, pressing a nimble kiss to his temple. "Go to sleep, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is my first time writing Smut™ and your reviews/ratings decide the level of my Hoeness. thanks for reading! and happy birthday to bOikawa ;^)
> 
> i'm @ [sund0wns](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> edit: my ask button had been off the entire time wtf!!! if anyone had been meaning to send anything, you can now. i'm sorry


End file.
